


Broadway Baby

by Nyctic



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith, Supernatural
Genre: Charmed - Freeform, F/M, If you like Charmed, If you like OUAT, If you like Supernatural, It all gets explained, Just borrowing the universe, L. J. Smith, Night World, No prior fandom knowledge necessary, OCxOC - Freeform, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Original Characters - Freeform, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, The Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Trap Tags:, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, Vampires, Witches, angel - Freeform, buffy - Freeform, original storyline, secret circle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctic/pseuds/Nyctic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She opened the door and sighed.  “You can’t be serious.  Just what the hell do you want with me?”  I grabbed her arm before she could go back into the theatre.  “We’re soulmates, Will.  That’s what I want.  You…”</p><p>IMPORTANT: Okay... So I know it's not actually Supernatural fandom, but it's a dead fandom and I'm trying to just get my writing out there. It's good, I swear. And if you are Supernatural fandom you'll love it. Promise. And if I have to write a vingette about Lucas fawning over Baby, I will. JUST READ THIS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non-essential background A/N (Skip if you don't care...): Originally a role play between myself and an ex-friend of mine, I've now decided to transcribe it into story form. We had fun messing with the soulmate principle and took it up a level (you'll figure out how when you read). This wasn't our first rp (I've lost the first 2), and what I've written is quite different from the original, so tell me what you think.

Broadway Baby, Chapter 1

Manhattan, New York, 1999

Lucas Black – Vampire

Parties like these were never really my style. Even when I was "supposed" to be here. Hell, party can't even describe this. Just a bunch of second-rate thespians getting drunk in "celebration" of the end of a half-assed off-Broadway show. But that was a couple decades ago for me.

Now I'm in the director's house scouting out the dinner to accompany the show. I pulled in the last drag from my cigarette before snubbing it out in the ash tray on the coffee table. I pulled myself out of my chair and finally set out on the hunt. Lots of pretty little vermin, but all too scrawny for my tastes. Since when do you have to starve to act?

She was just brushing off another admirer when I saw her. The lovely little thing that'd played Nancy in tonight's _Oliver!_. A bit young for the part but her voice never betrayed her. And she wasn't bad to look at, either. Her hair was average, brown, and I couldn't see her eyes from here, but her face was pretty, and her body…delectable. What was her name? Wanda or something… I wonder what she'd sound like screaming my name?

She'd caught me during my musing, taking the beer bottle from my hand and holding it up. I smirked as she threw back a long swig and waved it in my face. When I reached for it, she stepped back. So she wants to play, does she? Then let the games begin.

I followed her up the stairs and caught her outside an open door, grabbing her by the waist and taking back my beer. She spun out of my grasp and practically danced into the empty bedroom. I laughed against the bottle as I finished off the bitter liquid and closed the door behind me. Judging from the look in her eyes, she knew what she was doing. She's probably worked her way through all the leads the troupe's had. But shouldn't such a…seasoned…individual have the instinct to avoid dangerous situations?

I slid my hands onto her shoulders and fiddled with a lock of her hair resting there, her gaze never leaving mine. I finally realized how small she was, her head barely reaching to my chin and her body seeming fragile under my hands. She leaned up on her tip toes to get closer, maybe trying to get taller, and challenging me in a way. I raised a brow at her and she narrowed her eyes. Yep, a challenge.

I smirked and leaned down to kiss her lightly. Before I had time to process the tingling sensation the swept through my body she'd grabbed me by the collar and practically slammed me into the wall. I was barely aware of the thunk made by the empty bottle hitting the floor. Damn, she's a strong little vermin. My hands found her hips and pulled her against me, eliciting a rather loud moan from her. She jumped, surprising me again, and wrapped her legs around me. I shifted my hands to hold onto her ass as her tongue forced its way into my mouth.

In the next second I had her on the bed and curled my hands into the waistband of her tight jeans. I accidentally forced a few of the seams to pop, and she gasped and lifted her hips. I unbuttoned them with one hand and slid them down while she wriggled out of her shirt. I pulled mine off and unbuttoned my pants, and somehow she managed to flip us so she was above me. Again, strong little vermin. And she apparently likes catching me off guard, too, seeing as how she took the opportunity while I was distracted to grind her hips against mine, giving us both the friction we needed.

I barely managed to get her bra unhooked before she slid down my body, taking my jeans with her. She tossed her bra away with my pants and slowly moved back up, stopping just above the tent in my boxers. I was sure she knew what she was doing after what she did next: she lowered her head just slightly and blew through the slit in my boxers. I shuddered violently and groaned.  
Without thinking I had her pinned under me again with a hand curled into her panties about to rip them off, a low growl rumbling through my chest. She whimpered and lifted her hips, practically begging me to take her now. I somehow managed to remove her underwear without ripping them to shreds. My boxers, however, were a different story, as I was desperate to free my aching cock.  
I climbed back over her and was just getting situated when she leaned up on her elbows and started searching the floor frantically. Probably for her purse. Does my breath stink or something? She leaned over the side of the bed, mumbling something incoherently, as I sat up on my knees. But I did manage to catch one word: condom. I rolled my eyes and grabbed for my jeans. I can't have kids, but I may as well make the human happy.

I pulled the foil package from my back pocket and waved it at her. She smiled and laughed, laying back and pulling me onto her. I laughed with her as she took the packet from me and tore it open with her teeth. Again the little brat flipped me and slid down my body to put the rubber on me. I rested my hands behind my head and waited as she climbed back up.

She was strangely careful as she positioned herself over me, but I soon found out why. She went down on me so agonizingly slowly it felt like I was being engulfed in flame, and the further she went, the tighter she got, practically forcing the moan from my throat. She was doing this on purpose and damn she was good at it. She lowered the rest of her body onto me and slowly began to piston her hips, forcing our bodies to grind together.

My hands found her hips again and I forcefully flipped us, practically slamming her into the mattress as I thrust into her. I don't think it bothered her though, as she grabbed onto my hair and pulled me down, moaning into my mouth as my tongue found hers. I fucked her at a moderate pace, sliding my hands down her sides and lifting her hips so I could go deeper. She easily kept up with my rhythm, thrusting in time with me.

I slid one hand around between us to gently rub her clit, working her closer to orgasm. Her nails bit into my shoulders as she moaned out her pleasure. I absently remembered that I hadn't told her my name, so therefore she couldn't scream it. Oh well, that's not what I'm here for… I needed to drive her over the edge quick, or I may end up biting her early. Hearing her heartbeat race in my ears and feeling her pulse pound around me was becoming too much.

I carefully tilted my hips just a bit more and immediately received the reaction I was looking for. Her face contorted in pleasure as I continued to thrust against her g-spot. She began to tighten around me again, this time of her body's own accord, and I knew she was close. I leaned down and began to suck on her neck, preparing her, and making sure there'd be a hickey to hide the bite. I pinched her clit ever so lightly and that set her off, her body trembling and thrashing beneath me as she came. That was my cue.

I sunk my teeth into her tender flesh, finding my own release as her blood brought a new kind of ecstasy into my body. I drank deeply until my breathing evened out and I'd had my fill. I gently licked the bite closed as she whimpered beneath me, barely clinging to consciousness as it was. I smirked as I easily pushed into her mind, mumbling "Sleep… And forget..." into her subconscious. She automatically went limp and I carefully removed my body from hers, instantly feeling a strange sense of loss.

I tied off and threw away the condom before pulling my clothes back on. I started toward the door, but stopped and looked back at her. For some reason I didn't want to leave her, but I would. Just not like this. I stepped back to the bed and pulled the sheets up over her, hiding her exposed body from prying eyes. I nodded my half-hearted satisfaction and left, this time not even looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will Carter - Human

_Several Hours Later_

I sighed and turned over in the warm, comfy bed, the sheets soft against my…skin… I shot bolt upright and looked around dizzily. The room was dark and the house silent. The clock on the wall read about 3:15. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and tried to remember who I'd been with. After five minutes of failing I gave up. Must've been too drunk at the time… I sure as hell have the headache to prove it…

I got up and hunted for my clothes, pulling them on and trying to sneak downstairs without waking Erin in the next room. I tracked down my purse in the kitchen, where I had to climb over our gaffer still nursing a bottle of Jack on the floor. I made it outside, and to my unfortunate surprise there wasn't a cab in sight. Just my luck. I sighed in defeat and began the 20 block trek to the nearest subway station. Or until I found a cab.

\----------

_Three Weeks Later_

I turned over and glared at the clock. 10:28 A.M. Why can't I sleep? I huffed and got up, going out to the kitchen for some coffee.

"I thought you weren't gonna get up till noon?" asked Sara, my roommate.

I sighed into my cup. "I've been having these dreams…"

"What kind of dreams?" I felt the heat flood my face and she burst out laughing. "Aww! You're having sex dreams!"

I threw the dish towel from the counter at her and sat down. "I don't know… They're not really sex dreams. For the most part, anyway. They're just about this guy."

"Is he hot?"

I blushed again. "Well, yeah… He's got this shaggy, dark hair and dark eyes, almost black. And when they are sex dreams….mmm….God is he good."

She started to laugh again. "And how long have you been dreaming about him?"

"It's been a few weeks. But they just won't go away. I'm so tired anymore."

"Hmm… Well, have you met the guy in real life?"

"I have no idea. He could've been some stranger on the street for all I know."

"Well maybe you'll meet him soon. That way I don't have to deal with your tired ass anymore," she said teasingly before getting up. "Well I gotta head to work. Have fun at your rehearsal and keep an eye out for dream guy."

I glared at her as she walked out laughing.

\----------

_That Night, Just After 4:00 A.M._

I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter around me. For mid-July the early morning air was pretty cold. I slipped into the alley I always take a shortcut through, but just as luck would have it, tonight the street light was burnt out. I carefully tried to feel my way along the ground with my feet, but failed. I tripped over a wire or something that I couldn't see and barely managed to keep from slamming my face into the pavement.

I huffed in annoyance and tried to examine my scraped up hands in the dark. I couldn't see anything. I started to get up when I was thrown backward, the wind knocked out of me, and something very heavy on top of me. Something jerked on my jacket and then shocked my neck. It must've been an electric wire I tripped over, because the shock was ridiculously strong, traveling through my entire body and making me shiver.

Whatever was on me was gone in an instant and I could breathe again. It'd all happened too fast for it to have been a mugging. And I still had my purse… I sat up quick when I registered something wet seeping into my jacket. Eww… I squinted into the dark, but couldn't really see anything.

"Is anyone there?"

I heard a rustling and hastily climbed to my feet. I reached into my purse to find my pepper spray when instead I found my keys with the little flashlight keychain on them. I shined it in my purse, but before I could look I saw the bottle smashed on the ground. At least now I know what's on my coat…

I heard the rustling again and shined the light into the alley.

"Ahh! Turn that damn thing out!"

My eyes widened and I turned toward the mouth of the alley, wanting to put as much space between myself and this person as possible. Unfortunately I didn't get too far.

"Don't run. Or I'll be forced to chase you."

I swallowed hard and slowly turned back toward the darkness and the stranger. "What do you want?"

"Truth be told, I don't rightly know…" Then he laughed. He laughed! Just what the hell is so funny about this situation? "This may seem like an odd request, seeing as I just tackled you, but you really just need to trust me for a minute."

"Trust you? Just who the hell are you?" I began taking very slow steps back toward the street.  
He sighed, the sound almost remorseful. "Do you remember the party a few weeks ago?"

I thought back. The last party I'd been to was the closing party for… _Oliver!_ …"Oh God! That was you?"

"Heh… Was I that bad? My name's Lucas, by the way."

I stopped backing away and put my hands on my hips. "Listen… That was a onetime thing and I really don't do that very often, so you should really just forget about the whole thing."

He laughed again. "Yeah, whatever… It's forgotten. What's your name?"

I immediately got defensive again. "It's Will…" I answered after hesitating.

"Not to be rude, but isn't that a boy's name?"

"Yeah, well I'm not too fond of what it's short for."

"And what is that?"

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't concern you," I said flatly and turned on my heel to finally leave the alley. But of course, he had to follow me. I tried to flag down a cab before he got to me, but it just sped past.

"Look. We need to talk. I'll find you tomorrow night, okay?"

"No. Not okay. We have nothing to talk abo-" I was cut off by a shrill whistle. A cab came to a screeching halt right in front of us and he opened the door for me.

"I'll come to the theatre at about midnight, okay? Please don't forget." And with that he ran off. I stared after him for a long moment until the driver yelled at me to get in.

When I arrived back at my apartment it was after five and Sara was already up getting ready for work.

"Damn. You look like you did when you came home from that party. What kinda shit did you get into tonight?"

I glared at her. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" I huffed and walked toward my room, stripping off my pepper spray soaked coat.

"Geeze… Sorry…" she mumbled at my back.

I stopped but didn't turn around. "I met dream guy…"

She instantly perked up. "What happened? What's his name? What's he like? When're you gonna see him again? Is he just as hot in real life?"

I laughed slightly, still too confused myself to answer most of her questions. "His name's Lucas…" was all I said before going into my room and closing the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are disclaimers still a thing? If so, DISCLAIMER!

Chapter 3

Lucas

_The next night, 11:30 P.M._

I slowly walked down the crowded New York street, people watching to keep from thinking about what I was about to do. This was an interesting time to be out. Lots of diversity. The prostitutes were just getting settled on their corners and anyone aged 18 to 50 was hitting the night scene. The human night scene that is.

As I scanned the crowds I couldn't help but notice how many couples there were. Everyone seemed to be with someone. Touching and holding hands. Both humans and my kind alike. Even together in some cases. Soulmates.

I grimaced and shoved my hands into my jeans pockets. If it wasn't for the constant ache in my body I wouldn't be here. This whole concept is ridiculous. I kicked a random can lying on the sidewalk and it loudly clanged against a mailbox. God damned old powers and their god damned…

I looked up at the poster in the window. _Phantom of the Opera_. I wonder if she's Christine. I bet- SHUT! UP! Damn this fucking soulmate shit! I huffed and shoved my fingers through my hair. I've just gotta talk to her. This doesn't even need to happen. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the 39th Street theatre.

I silently slipped in and sat down in the back row. I looked down at my watch and then up at the stage. I had 15 minutes to get myself together. I sat back in my seat and decided to just relax and watch the show. Or the rehearsal. Whatever.

Up on a catwalk they were just finishing act one with _All I Ask of You_. And there she was, singing her heart out. Her chestnut hair waved down her back, shimmering in the dim light, and her bright green eyes were so expressive that she could've really been in love with the guy. She better not be. I'll be pissed.

As they ran off to come down onstage, someone else began the reprise, and the chandelier came flying down; the director immediately screamed cut. "What the hell were you doing Riley? You're supposed to wait until he's DONE singing! Will didn't even make it back onstage. Everyone take five while we get this thing back up."

I watched her walk backstage, talking animatedly with a short blonde. I took that as my cue to go find her. I left the main auditorium to find the stage door. I leaned against the wall and listened to hear when she approached the door.

She opened the door and sighed. "You can't be serious. Just what the hell do you want with me?"

I grabbed her arm before she could go back into the theatre. "We're soulmates, Will. That's what I want. You…"

She looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "Soulmates? Have you been drinking? We've met all of what? Twice? What the hell would lead you to think that?"

"Because we just… We just ARE! There's nothing we can do about it."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Look…whatever your name is… We aren't soulmates and I really don't want a stalker, so… I'm just gonna go call the cops now or something…"

I caught her again before she could go back in and this time brought my other hand up to cup her face. The tingles shot up my arm and judging from her confused expression she felt them, too. She raised her hand and I thought she was going to push me away, but instead she laid it on top of mine.

Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned down and captured her lips. I slid my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. She was so soft against me, and so warm. I never wanted to let her go. I heard her whimper as something began to pull at my mind and immediately pulled away.

"But… But…" She turned away, wrapping her arms self-consciously around herself. "Why? How? This kind of stuff isn't supposed to exist."

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets. "I'm not sure. But we can't talk about it here."

"But I can't leave… I have…" She trailed off and waved at the door.

"When you're done." I reached for the door handle and pressed my hand to her lower back. I opened the door and leaned close to her, the longing ache returning to my body quickly. "I'll be waiting…" I whispered in her ear and then let her go, rushing back to the lobby before I did something I shouldn't.

\----------

Will

Erin decided to re-run _All I Ask of You_ , now that the chandelier was fixed, and during the entire number I could feel his eyes on me. I could hardly pay attention to what I was doing and my emotions were all scrambled. I was only extremely lucky no one noticed. And luckily it was the last thing we had to do.

"Okay guys, that's a wrap. We've gotten a lot done today. Hopefully you'll do just as great tomorrow. Calls are noon for chorus and four for the cast. We're choreographing _Masquerade_ tomorrow. Have a good night."

I tried to gather my purse and coat as slowly as possible, praying he'd left, but when I opened the stage door, there he stood, leaning against the opposite wall. I winced slightly, but I don't think he noticed, since he smiled. I smiled weakly and tried to walk away, but he wouldn't let that happen.

"So where would you like to go? Would you like to come home with me or should we go to your place? Are you hungry?"

I sighed. No use in fighting it. "No. I'm not hungry."

"Well then where do you wanna go?"

I sighed. I guess there was no way of getting out of this. "I… I don't know if my roommate'll be home."

He nodded as he opened the door for me. "Then we'll go to my apartment."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. Please don't let this be one of those horror movie things where he takes me home to rape and kill me or something. I stopped my musing when I heard him clear his throat. I looked up and he wasn't there. I turned around and he was about 100 feet behind me, waiting.

"It's this way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

I laughed nervously and sprinted the short distance between us. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled and took my hand, leading me across Broadway. I looked down at our joined hands warily, my entire arm tingling slightly. It was a very strange sensation. As if he'd read my mind he let go of me. I frowned as we walked silently for a couple blocks, both lost in our own thoughts.

"You have a beautiful voice," he said suddenly, breaking the silence.

I looked up at him and then down at the sidewalk, shaking my head slightly. "I still have a lot of work to do. And with the show starting in a month I don't know if I can do it…"

"I've heard worse. A lot worse. You're great and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I blushed and kept my eyes trained on the ground. I didn't know what to say to that. Luckily he changed the subject. "I hope you're not afraid of dogs."

I immediately straightened up and looked at him. "Not afraid, no…"

"Good because I have a German Shepherd and he's almost as tall as you are." My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. He noticed my discomfort, but misinterpreted it. "But don't worry. He's a big softy."

I turned away and grimaced. _I can feel the sneezing already…_

"Are they bad?"

I jerked my head toward him. "Huh?"

"Your allergies. You looked concerned, so if you're not afraid I figured…" he trailed off. I began to think he could seriously read my mind.

"They can get bad sometimes. But I should be okay if I'm not around him too much." I nervously fussed with the zipper on my jacket as he stopped in front of a tall brownstone. "We're here?"

"We're here. When we get up there I'll go in first and put Thor in the bathroom."

"Thor?"

"My dog."

"Right," I said, shaking my head at myself and following him inside. He led me up several flights of stairs that I didn't really count, four I think, and down a hall. He pulled out a set of keys and began unlocking the door.

"Wait here while I get a hold of him, then you can make a break for my room. He's not allowed in there, so it's probably your best bet. Second door on the right."

I nodded and he opened the door. As soon as he stepped inside it slammed shut, making me take a step back. After about thirty seconds the door opened again.

"Run."

I edged around the dog carefully and ran down the hall, holding my breath. I pushed the bedroom door shut and sighed. I inhaled slowly, testing, and sneezed. I growled softly and looked around the room. The bed against the far wall was big, at least queen sized, and there was a couch immediately to my left, with a chair across from it. I sat gingerly in the chair and sneezed again.

"Oh fabulous…" I grumbled as I stifled another sneeze.

The door opened and he walked in, closing it behind him. He sat on the couch across from me and sighed. There was a long, awkward moment of silence. Finally he sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, as if he felt vulnerable.

"Will?" I looked up, but didn't say anything. "Do you believe in vampires?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucas

I opened the door and walked in, and was immediately attacked by Thor, causing the door to slam shut behind me. I wrestled him down and got a firm hold on his collar before opening the door.

"Run."

She edged around us carefully and ran down the hall, and I laughed when I realized she was holding her breath. I let go of Thor and gave him a stern look. He cocked his head to the side and flattened his ears to his head. I nodded and sighed, turning toward the hall. Time to bite the bullet.

I walked into my bedroom and saw her sitting in the chair. I sat down on the couch across from her and sighed. I tried to think of the best way to begin, but decided to just be honest first. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest, feeling exposed already. Here goes nothin'…

"Will?" I waited until she looked up to continue. "Do you believe in vampires?"

Her expression turned incredulous. "Vampires? Really? What does that have to do with anything?"

I huffed and looked at her seriously. "Just tell me if you believe in vampires."

She sighed and pursed her lips in thought. If it weren't for the gravity of the situation I'd tell her she was cute. After a long minute she finally met my gaze. "I suppose to an extent. Why?"

I sighed and relaxed slightly. "Because I am a vampire."

"You're…what…?"

"I'm a vampire."

"A vampire." She looked like she was about to burst out laughing. "And I'm the tooth fairy."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious. I'm part of a world that exists within yours, referred to as the Night World. Within it exist vampires, witches, werewolves, and shapeshifters."

She nodded and rolled her eyes, still skeptical. "Right. And you drank my blood, too?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did. The night of the party. And intended to again last night when I attacked you. The reason a vampire requires human blood is because ours can’t carry oxygen on its own. We need it to breathe."

By now she could tell I wasn't joking. The doubt slowly left her face as she brought her hand up to her neck. Great, now she's scared of me.

"Oh God…" she whispered. I figured now was as good a time as any to listen in. _How many people do I know that…aren't…human?_ She looked up at me and I continued my explanation.

"We wear black flowers to indicate who- what we are. Made vampires wear roses, lamia, who are born vampires, wear irises, witches wear dahlias, and werewolves wear foxglove…"

Brief glimpses of black flowers crossed her mind and I realized just how reckless we were in concealing ourselves.

"And you really…are…a vampire?"

I nodded.

"How old are you?"

I sighed. "Too old. About 140…" I grimaced.

"Oh…" she said awkwardly. _That's…kinda creepy…_ "And you were made this way. When?"

I stared down at the floor. "1875. Sometime in December, I think…"

"And how old were you then?"

"Eighteen… You can't be older than nineteen." I felt here eyes on me, but refused to meet them. In her mind I looked…weak. She pitied me… I pitied myself. "There are two rules of the Night World. I'm breaking one now."

"Rules?"

"Don't tell ver- uh….humans about the Night World, and don't fall in love with them. Punishment for breaking the law is death."

"Oh… And you're breaking one by telling me." She seemed disappointed, but even she didn't know why. "And this whole soulmate thing?"

I nodded.

"So what does it mean? What will happen?"

"Nothing unless the council finds out…"

"Council?"

"Night World government, basically. Made up of the highest witches and vampires."

"Okay." She stared down at the floor, tracing the carpet patterns. "So what now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Oh… I forgot to mention that we have weaknesses."

She looked up. "Like what?"

"This is so cliché… Vampires to wood, witches to iron, and werewolves to silver."

She smiled, suppressing laughter. "That is pretty cliché…"

"But I don't sleep in a coffin and I do like garlic…" I smirked and she laughed openly.

The small break in the tension only lasted a moment. She sighed resignedly and looked up at me apprehensively. "Are you going to turn me into a vampire?"

"Only if you want me to."

I leaned forward, letting my legs fall, and rested my elbows on my knees. When she didn't say anything I pressed back into her mind. _This is nuts… I…I don't know what to think… Of say or do… I'm so mixed up…_

"It's normal to be confused."

She looked up at me even more confused, but then shook her head slightly. Maybe I shouldn't answer her thoughts. "So what does it mean? That we're soulmates?"

"That we're destined to be together. Supposedly everyone has a soulmate. I guess you're mine…" I smiled awkwardly.

She nodded slowly. "Isn't that sort of not fair, though? Having no other choice?"

I nodded and sighed.

"But why didn't we notice before? Why didn't that shock thing happen…then?"

"I'm not sure… But you were drunk and I was…hungry. And a little buzzed."

"Oh…" She silently played with her fingers and looked at the clock. "So what do we do about it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. See where it goes, I guess…"

"Okay…" she said after a moment’s hesitation.

"If you don't want to, I understand."

Her head snapped toward me. "Oh! No. It's just… I'm just flustered right now, that's all…"

I nodded. After a long moment of silence I couldn't stand not knowing. "What are you thinking about?"

She jumped at the suddenness of my question. "Nothing… Everything… I don't know…"

I wrestled with myself for a long moment for something to say. "Will you stay tonight?" I immediately kicked myself. That wasn't an option!

"Do you want me to?"

I looked over at her, not expecting that. After a long moment, I nodded honestly.

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Alright."

Well… That wasn't a total fail. Now I've just gotta get her in my bed…

"Oh God…" I looked at her, afraid she'd somehow heard _MY_ thoughts.

"What?"

She laughed. She laughed? "This is so fucked up."

I laughed and relaxed. "You're fucked up."

"Me? You're the one that's fucked up."

"Am not." I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Are too. How am I fucked up?"

"Because you think all of this is funny."

"It's not funny. It's completely inconceivable. That's what's funny." She sighed, her laughter dying.

"But it's real. It you don't believe me…" I leaned forward and grinned. "…I can show you."

"I never said I didn't believe you," she said, still smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "You smile a lot…" I said before I could stop myself.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… You're just always smiling…"

"Not always," she said, looking away, her smile fading.

I chuckled. "I didn't mean it was bad. I actually kind of like it."

"Really? Then why don't you smile more?" She tilted her hear and looked at me inquisitively.

I shrugged. "I haven't really had a reason to for…a long time."

"Why? Smiling's good for you. There's no way a person could go so long without smiling." Her last few words were muddled in a yawn as she got up and came over to sit beside me on the couch.

"Well, when you've lived like I have…"

"And how exactly have you lived?"

"Alone. Searching. Loathing my existence…"

She crossed her arms and gave me a stern look. "Just because you had no choice in becoming a vampire, doesn't mean you had to be miserable. You were alive, weren't you?"

I gave her a look and uncrossed her arms. "Yes. But I had no idea who or why I was changed." I looked away before continuing. "My last human memories were of my sister dying of scarlet fever and almost dying of it myself."

She gasped softly. "That's horrible. But why not move on and be glad you survived? It seems like a lot of wasted time…"

I shook my head. "You're not understanding. I was going to die. I knew it. I accepted it. But then…I woke up in a pile of bodies…"

"I do understand. That's exactly what I meant. Why not be grateful you survived and move on? Why look for that person?"

"Because I don't know why they picked me. I always wonder 'why not my sister, or the little kid down the street?' Why me? There isn't anything special about me." I stared down at my hands in my lap.

"How do you know?" she said almost angrily, drawing my attention. "No one sees themselves the way others do. I understand were you're coming from, but still…"

I cut her off. "But why me?"

"…I can't answer that. Because I'm not that person. But…" She trailed off and sighed.

"I know…"

"I'm sure there are a lot of reasons, maybe not all good, but… Umm… But they chose you so they obviously wanted you to live for some reason. Why not be happy for all that?" She stopped for a moment and looked at me, noticing my leery expression. "That didn't make sense, did it?"

I smiled to keep her from feeling inadequate. "It made perfect sense. I know what you meant."

I reached out and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her against me. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking. Rather loudly, too. _Well, I totally blew that. Why'd I even try when I can't think straight anyway? And this is so screwed up. It's all…weird and out of sequence… I bet I'm gonna have nightmares after this…_

I looked down at her. "Have I mentioned that vampires are highly telepathic?"

"Shit. And you just heard all that, didn't you?"

I laughed softly. "Yup…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well that's just great. I'm not even safe in my own head. God this bites. No pun intended…"

I smirked. "I bite, too. Wanna see?"

"Umm… No thanks. And I said no pun intended." She poked me in the ribs and laughed. "I've just gotta let it all sink in."

"I understand completely."

I pulled her closer and she laid her head against my shoulder. She settled against my side and yawned. I laid my head on top of hers. "You can sleep on the bed if you want…"

"It doesn't matter…" she mumbled, kicking off her shoes and curling her legs under her.

"Kay…" I toed off my own shoes and moved my legs up onto the couch, pulling her over to my side. I'd just gotten comfortable when she sneezed on the side of my face.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's okay," I said and wiped the side of my face.

"I'll have to…umm…go get something for that."

I nodded and loosened my hold on her so I could pull back to look at her properly. "There may be something over the microwave."

She looked up at me quizzically. "Why would you have allergy medicine?"

"I gotta seem like a normal person, don't I?" I said with a shrug.

"I guess that makes sense. But I don't think I should go out there…"

I laughed and got up, stretching. "Be right back." I walked over and opened the door, only to wake a sleeping Thor. He got to his feet and growled, but when he realized it was me he jumped up on his hind legs and licked my face. Then he caught a glimpse of Will over my shoulder and knocked me to the floor, bounding toward the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will

I screamed as the dog came bounding toward the couch and jumped on top of me. I struggled to push him off and hold my breath at the same time, but nothing could prevent the sneezing. I eventually had to settle on burying my face in a pillow and waiting for Lucas to pull the dog off. Between my sneezing and the dog's snuffling I could hear him laughing. I was gonna kill him when I could breathe again.

"Th-thor! Stop it!" he called, and I felt the weight pulled off of me.

I waited until I heard the door close before even attempting to pull my head from the depths of the cushions. My eyes were watery, my nose stuffy, and I was still sneezing erratically.

"Bwell dis is breat…" I mumbled to myself. When I still couldn't stop sneezing, I pulled off my dog hair covered jacket and moved over onto the bed, as far from the couch as I could get. I rubbed at my eyes and tensed when the door opened.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

I took the glass of water and Benadryl he held out to me and downed it before answering. "I dwill be ebentually…" I buried my face in my hands, embarrassed and miserable.

I felt him sit on the bed. "Are you sure?"

I nodded without looking up.

He sighed and I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed. It was my fault. If I hadn't tripped over him, he wouldn't have woken up."

I shook my head and looked over at him, wiping my nose on my sleeve. "Dno. Jyou couldn' helb it…"

"Whatever," he said with a laugh, reclining against the pillows.

I sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "Allergies duck…"

"I really wouldn't know if they ducked or not."

I grabbed a pillow and hit him as hard as I could a few times, but he just laughed, and I glared over at him. "Is dot fuddy."

"No. But you're talking funny." I huffed and crossed my arms. He sighed. "Fine. It's not funny."

I sighed and dropped my arms, staring down at my hands. A long silence followed and I kept stealing glances at him, not knowing what else to say. _This is awkward…_

_I know._

I jumped, hearing him inside my head. "Is dat a vampire ting, or ubb…a soulbate ting?" I asked, looking over at him.

He shrugged. "Kind of both, I guess…"

I nodded and looked back down at my hands, sighing. "So bwhat exacdly are bwe doingk? Or going to do? About the soulbate thing."

He shrugged again. "I don't know…"

I sighed and tried not to think. _As if I could. I'm so confused. What does it mean to be soulmates, anyway?_

"I don't know. In case you haven't noticed, I've never experienced this before. I'm just as clueless as you are…"

I wanted to be mad at him for being inside my head, but when I looked over at him, with his face buried in his hands, I couldn't. "I didn'…bean it…like tha…" I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest, feeling a little wounded.

"Sorry," he mumbled and sighed.

I shook my head and sniffled. "No. Id's fine. Maybe I should just go…" I straightened my legs and turned, letting them dangle off the side of the bed.

Without saying anything, he got up and walked out the door. I stared after him for a long moment and stood up, but then sat back down. Does he want me to follow him? Where's the dog?

Finally I decided to leave the room and found him in the living room, holding the dog by the collar. He looks so sad. "Hey… I'm sorry if I upset you. I'll stay if you want," I whispered, tentatively stepping toward him.

He glanced up, but then looked back at the floor, shaking his head. "I want you to, but we both need our alone time. Time to think."

I nodded and frowned slightly. "But which do you want? Really? I'll be fine, so it's up to you…"

He held up a finger and stood up, dragging the dog past me back the hall, probably shutting him in a room. "You seem like you want to leave." I jumped hearing him right behind me suddenly. I turned to look at him, but he moved around me to sit on the couch, forcing me to spin in a circle.

"I…I don't know what I want. I'm all mixed up and I feel…weird… But… I don't think I want to leave."

He motioned for me to join him on the couch and I sat down, staring down at my hands in my lap. After a long moment of awkward silence, I leaned back and sighed. I turned toward him and smiled, but he didn't look up. I huffed and poked him in the leg a couple times.

"You really need to stop beating yourself up. You did nothing wrong."

He rolled his eyes as he turned to look at me. "Well when you say something, and the person you say it to suggests they leave, you kind of assume that you've done something wrong."

"I said that because I thought it's what you wanted. I didn't know you'd react this way…" I turned away, feeling like a scolded child.

I heard him sigh and felt him gently pulling my chin toward him. I turned, but before I could ask him what he wanted, he kissed me. I gasped and slowly closed my eyes as tingles spread over my entire body. I hesitantly brought my hands up around his neck, suddenly nervous I wasn't enough for him.

He leaned forward slightly, pressing me back into the couch. His fingers laced into my hair as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened myself to him and suddenly it was as if we were enveloped in bright gold light.

I suddenly felt panic, but it wasn't mine. He was scared, and pulling away. _Wait… No…_ I physically clutched him to me as I reached out toward him mentally. When I opened my eyes I was in what looked like a theatre. _What… Where is this?_

I could feel his heart pounding as he continued to try and pull away. This place felt like him, was him. I hesitated just inside the door of the auditorium, unsure whether I should let him go or not. I took a tentative step forward and placed my hand gingerly on the back of a chair.

_No!_

I immediately jerked back, both within the theater and back out on the couch, effectively separating us. "Fine."

I opened my eyes again, this time to be in the living room. I tried to hide my disappointment that he'd snub me so quickly, but I knew he could feel it. I let him go and began to push him away, but instead he tightened his hold on me and nuzzled his face into my hair and neck, bringing our minds back together. _Go ahead. It'll have to happen eventually…_

 _No. You don't want me to. I understand if you don't quite trust me…_ "But you don't have to hide from me," I said aloud, trying to separate us again.

It's okay… He sighed and settled us on the couch so he held me properly, but when I opened my eyes, I was once again in the theatre. I scanned the cavernous, dimly lit room to find him standing down by the stage.

 _Is there anything you want me to see? Or not see?_ I asked as I slowly walked toward him.  
He scoffed and turned to look at me, quickly turning back to the stage. _Depends. What do you want to see?_

 _Anything you'll show me. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable._ He waved his hand toward the seats, but didn't say anything. _How do I…?_

He laughed, though I was sure he hadn't wanted to. _Have a seat._

I looked around, slightly confused, but then sat in the nearest seat. As I looked back up at the stage, the curtains opened to reveal…me. It was the first time he saw me, the way he saw me. I watched as I led him up the stairs and into the spare bedroom of Erin's house. The sensations of that night quickly retook my body, and I practically jumped to my feet when he bit me, trembling slightly.

_Okay…_

_Don't you wanna see something other than that?_ he asked with a laugh.

I glared at him. _It's not funny. And it's not like I picked that on purpose._

 _I know_ , he said, still laughing. _You can pick something else._

I looked around and my eyes landed on a box. _What's up there?_

He shrugged. _The best seats are usually saved for the most important people._

I nodded, understanding his metaphor, and headed for the door to find a stairwell. I found my way into a box and looked over the balcony at the audience. He was gone. I sighed and debated which chair to take before sitting down.

The curtain opened on a pair of cots in an oddly familiar room. On one lay Lucas and the other a sleeping little girl. An older woman was gently mopping the girls sweat soaked brow with a rag. Their mother.

_What are you seeing?_

_Umm… Your sister. She's sick, but…_

_Maybe we shouldn't…watch…that one…_ he said, stepping from the shadows.

I could feel his discomfort. I nodded and stood up, causing the curtain to close. _If there's anything else you don't want me to see, just let me know. I don't want to make you upset or anything. I'll take anything you'll share with me._

_Why do you care so much?_

I shrugged. _I've always been a curious person. And it seems like we're gonna be stuck together for a while. The more we know the better._ I knew that wasn’t what he meant, but I smiled anyway, trying to lighten the mood.

He didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge what I said, just sat back in the seat I'd just left with a sigh. The curtain opened again to reveal the same scene. I knelt down, resting my elbows on the balcony, to watch, but suddenly I was in the scene, and no longer in the theatre.

I wondered for a brief moment what was wrong, when I remembered he'd told me. Scarlet fever. The girl began to cough, drawing the attention of her brother and calling her father to the room.   
After a moment the coughing settled into wheezing, and then silence. Everyone seemed to panic then, calling to her, but nothing happened. She wouldn't rouse. And she wasn't breathing. The woman fell to the floor, wracked with terrible sobs. Her husband tried, but failed, to console her.  
 _I knew in that moment that it'd kill her when I died…_

I was suddenly back in the box, Lucas standing over me and the curtain closed. Tears stung my eyes as I climbed back to my feet and turned toward him. _You didn't have to show me that. I had no idea… I'm so sorry…_ I wrapped my arms around his waist, in an attempt to comfort both of us.

He hesitated, but then gingerly held me back, stroking my hair. _I… I thought you should know…_

I looked up at him, slightly irritated. _I'm sure there's a lot of things I should know, but you don't have to show me now. This is hurting you. You don't have to show me anymore._

He shook his head, refusing to meet my eyes. _It's okay. It only hurts because I've avoided it for so long._

 _Are you sure?_ I tilted my head, trying to make eye contact.

_I'm sure._

I sighed and suddenly we were back in the living room, lying on the couch wrapped up in each other. He began to loosen his arms around me, but I tightened my grip on him.

"Don't let go yet," I mumbled into his neck. I felt him nod and he laid his head on top of mine. I yawned and snuggled closer to him. "This is nice."

"Very." I could hear the smile in his voice. I let myself begin to drift, but after a few minutes he was still tense. I pushed myself up to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking. Once I get started…"

I laid back down against him. "Well then what are you thinking about? Maybe it'll help to get it out."

He shrugged. "The past. Living so long gets kinda boring, but then something good happens and it changes your entire perspective on life."

I pursed my lips. "I don't think I know what to say to that."

"I wouldn't expect you to. But… I think I don't…hate life anymore…"

I laughed. "I don't know what to say to that, either. I can't have had that much impact on you. It's not even been two days."

"Well when the world's seemed like a desolate pile of shit for the last hundred years or so…" he said and laughed.

I laughed with him and sighed. "Well I guess that's good, then." He nodded and laced our fingers together, pulling me closer. I smiled and yawned. "This is…strange. But in a good way. It feels so natural."

"It does…" he mumbled, yawning. Within the next few minutes he'd begun to snore softly. I laughed softly and let myself succumb to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucas

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them. The sun was glaring through the living room window and someone was laying on top of me. Wait… Living room…? It took me about thirty seconds to remember what'd happened last night.

I rubbed at my eyes and looked down at the mess of brown hair on my chest. I carefully brushed it away to reveal her peacefully sleeping face, and a smile came unbidden to mine. I shook my head, trying to clear the half hung over/half God knows what feeling I was swimming in.

I carefully lifted her and laid her on the couch, getting up and grabbing my cigarettes off the counter. I slid open the window and stepped out onto the fire escape before lighting up. It was about five minutes before I heard a thud and some muffled sneezing. Well, she's up. I took a long drag and turned to go back in, but instead she stepped out beside me.

"Good morning…"

Instead of answering right away, she made a face. "Eww! You know those things make your mouth taste like an ash tray." She turned away from me and crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes and took another hit. "That's what toothpaste is for."

She huffed and looked at me incredulously. "You know, I'd play the cancer card if you weren't…" She trailed off and looked away, obviously still a bit uncomfortable. "How did you sleep?"

I rolled my eyes at her abrupt subject change. "Fine, thank you. How did you sleep?"

"Okay. Until I fell off the couch…"

I laughed slightly and flicked away the stub of my cigarette. "I heard. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I don't bruise that easily." She looked down and kicked at something on the floor. I looked and saw it was my cigarette butt she was kicking over the edge to fall to the street. I sighed, shaking my head, and turned back toward the window.

"Hungry?"

"Umm… Maybe a little, but I usually don't eat breakfast."

"You should, but I can't cook for shit," I said, closing the window behind us.

"Tell me why I should, and maybe I'll cook for you," she said laughing, and I felt myself smile again. Damn it. I shook my head and climbed onto a bar stool.

"Because it's good for your health. That's why."

"So?"

"So… You're going to need the energy."

"For what? My marathon rehearsals? That's what coffee's for." She started rummaging around in my cabinets, looking for god knows what. "So what do you want?"

I shrugged. "I don't care." She scoffed and turned toward me with her hands on her hips. God she's cute.

"Well I don’t know how to make that." She turned back to the fridge and pulled out my milk and eggs. Eggs… Yuck! "Do you have any chocolate chips? I feel like something sweet."

I smiled, this time on purpose. Mmm… Chocolate… "In the cabinet above you."

She grabbed it and poured over half of the bag into the bowl of whatever the hell she was making. "You know, you sure as hell have a lot of stuff for someone who doesn't cook."

"I said that I can't cook. Not that I didn't try."

She pulled the cast iron skillet out from under my oven and set it on the stove, turning on the burner. "Then why did you ask me is I was hungry if you couldn't cook? Were you planning this all along?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "There's a good diner a few blocks from here. I was just gonna take you there, but…"

She spun toward me and stuck her tongue out, making an "mmm" sound that I had to laugh at. "That is so not cool." I rolled my eyes and she turned back to the stove and poured a scoop of what I can only assume was batter into the skillet. After about thirty seconds she flipped a pancake. "Where's the syrup?"

"Fridge…" She opened it and hummed, seeming dissatisfied. _Cold syrup…_ "What's wrong with cold syrup?"

She jumped and whirled, glaring at me for prying. I shrugged, somewhat apologetically, but not really meaning it. She turned away, putting the syrup in the microwave and changing the subject. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Eggs are gross."

She sighed, and I knew I was annoying her. "Okay then. No eggs. Is there anything else you want?"

"Nope. Not until later, at least."

She gave me a look over her shoulder and shook her head, grabbing the two plates of pancakes and the syrup. "I'm just not gonna ask what you mean by that."

I laughed as she grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured herself some orange juice. "I think you know what I mean."

She sighed and stabbed at her pancake with her fork. "Yeah… I may just be a bit in denial."  
I tried to smile reassuringly. Then I took a bite of my pancakes and froze. I think…my mouth…just orgasmed… "Oh my God…"

"What?" she asked, looking up from her plate. 

"This is freaking great!" I started shoveling in huge forkfuls while she laughed, not really caring if I looked like a pig. After a minute she took a small bite and sighed.

"I've made better…"

"How the hell can these get any better?"

She shrugged, like it was the smallest thing in the world. "I can make these citrus ones that are good with strawberry syrup. Mint syrup works better, but it's harder to find. I can make it, but it’s a pain…"

I stopped eating for a second and gaped at her. "Awesome." She laughed, and I went back to eating.

"I see a lot of cooking in my future."

"Well of course," I said, finishing my pancakes. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Umm… Well, I have to go home at some point. I'll catch hell if I show up in the same clothes."

She giggled, and I laughed with her. "Good point."

"But other than that, I got nothin'."

"Wanna go see a movie?"

"Not really. There isn't really anything good out right now."

"Umm… Well I heard that _The Sixth Sense_ and the new _Austin Powers_ movie were good."

"Well I've already seen _The Sixth Sense_ and the _Austin Powers_ movies never really interested me."

I sighed and stuck out my tongue at her. "Well fine then."

She laughed again, probably my new favorite sound. "We can go if you want. I don't mind seeing something over."

"Nah. I'm actually not a big fan of movie theatres. Too many people."

"Then why'd you suggest it?"

"So you wouldn't be bored to death here…"

"I'm sure you have something to do here."

She got up and took our plates to the sink as I shook my head. "Not unless you wanna play with Thor." I laughed, but then I remembered where he was. "Oh shit!"

I jumped up, grabbing his leash, and ran to the bathroom so I could take him out. As I led him out I saw her leaning on the counter laughing. I ran down the stairs and let Thor loose in the small fenced in yard behind the building, then raced back upstairs. By the time I returned, her laughing had become sneezing. I quickly grabbed the medicine and gave it to her. "Sorry about that."

"It's -sneeze- okay." She sniffled and tossed back the pills with the rest of her juice. I took her hand and pulled her into the living room with me, then flopped down on the couch. I pulled her down and she laughed, until she started sneezing again.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just have to go to the doctor and get some real allergy medicine."

"Mmkay then."

We sat there quietly for the next few minutes, neither of us really knowing what to say or do. I couldn't keep myself from stealing glances at her, and try as I might, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

Suddenly she gasped, her shoulders stiffening and her eyes widening. I even jumped at the suddenness of it. "Are you okay?"

She started laughing and for a moment I thought she'd gone crazy. "Yeah. Fine. Just a cold chill." She leaned back into the couch as if nothing'd happened.

After a long moment I burst out laughing. "Wow…"

"Sorry. It just happens sometimes." She looked away, and I knew she was trying not to laugh again.

"That is hilarious," I said, laughing harder.

"I guess it is kinda funny…" She started giggling softly, her entire face lighting up, but bit her lower lip to stay quiet. I sighed and quelled my own laughter, then reached over and pulled her against me, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Well that was interesting."

"Very."

She sighed, still smiling sightly. "Wow…"

I looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "You know, this whole conversation was kind of dirty."

"What do you mean? How was it dirty?" she asked, turning to look at me properly.

"It just was. You said it was interesting, and I said very, and you said wow."

"That wasn't supposed to end up like that. And that's not exactly why I said wow…" She looked away again, trying not to laugh.

"I know, but still."

"You need to get your mind out of the gutter."

"No, I need to go get Thor out of the yard." I let her go and got up. I looked back at her as I walked to the door, and she stuck her tongue out at me, making me laugh again. She's so adorable.

As I came back in with Thor, she looked up from her reverie. I smiled, and she smiled back, but then I stuck my tongue out at her, just so I could hear her laugh again. I was quickly rewarded and drug Thor off to the bathroom.

I flopped back onto the couch when I returned, and she stuck her tongue out at me again. "You know, that's not very nice."

"So? You did it, too."

"But you did it first, to there." I stuck my tongue out at her again.

She gave me a look and crossed her arms. "You better just watch where you're stickin' that tongue. I might just have to bite it off," she said seriously.

Her blatant change caught me off guard for a second, but then I got the joke and laughed. "Uh huh. I bet."

"Sure. You go right ahead and we'll see who wins that bet." Her composure was cracking and she giggled softly. I stuck out my tongue and narrowed my eyes.

She climbed to her knees on the couch and moved toward me, grinning evilly. "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

I licked the end of her nose and smirked. "The real question is: 'Do you have any idea what will happen afterward?'" I stuck my tongue back out.

Instead of being swayed by my threat, she smirked and moved closer. She stopped just before our noses touched and stayed still for what seemed like forever. If it'd been dark, you probably could've seen electricity sparking between us.

Then, out of nowhere, she flopped back into her seat as if nothing'd happened. "I was kidding," she said as if she were entirely innocent.

"I know…" I said, probably a second after I should've to seem un-phased. Why'd she have to get so damn close?

She looked over at my skeptically and giggled. "You sound disappointed."

"Nope," I said, popping the p and laughing.

She nodded, still laughing. "Okay then." She wiggled around on the couch, probably getting comfortable. "So what are we gonna do now?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well that's just… I have no idea…"

A/N: I know, bad place to stop, but the chapter was already 7 pages long and the next "scene" would've made it into like 15, so...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Will

"Yeah," he said, laughing suddenly.

I sighed and looked over at him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly.

"You don't wanna know," he said, laughing again.

"Well now I do, since you said that. How bad can it be?" I sat up straight and turned my body toward him.

He smirked and raised a smart ass eyebrow at me. "What could I possibly be thinking of?"

"I don't know. About a million things. So tell me. It's probably nothing I haven't heard."

He suddenly flipped forward on the couch, pulling his legs up under him and leaning over me menacingly. "You really wanna know?"

I nodded and leaned back away from him. He only leaned closer. "You sure?"

I nodded again and our noses brushed.

"This…" he whispered and kissed me. This time I draped my arms around him with no hesitation, and just like last time, the warm, tingly feeling spread over my body and the gold light wrapped around us again.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he moved from my mouth to my throat. I felt my pulse accelerate as his tongue swept across my neck. He wanted to bite me. I could feel it. And it scared me.

I opened my eyes, looking up at the living room ceiling, trying to separate us, and he pulled quickly away from my neck and to kiss me again. _I didn't, though…_

I hummed an answer, still trying to keep us separated and hoping he'd take my trembling as something else. I shifted again and I couldn't deny how good his weight on me felt. My dreams had nothing on reality, not even the foggy, drunken memory of the party. Desire swept through me as I recalled the night, and he slid his tongue between my slightly parted lips.

He rolled on the couch, putting me above him and giving me control. I knew where this was going, especially when he hissed as I rested against him. I knew from experience that denim was not a heat resistant barrier, no matter the number of layers.

His hands slid down my back and cupped my ass, moving me back and forth over his growing erection. The moan that escaped my throat was embarrassingly loud, even muffled by our kiss, but I really didn't care. Not as worked up as I was becoming.

He slowly began sliding his hands up my back, bringing my shirt up with them, and I trailed my lips across his jaw. Our minds may be separated, but our bodies sure as hell weren't. I sighed and my back arched as the cool air caused my overheated skin to goose-bump.

His hands stopped when his fingers reached my bra. "Do you really wanna do this?"

I jerked up and stared at him incredulously. "What the hell kind of question is that?" My reflection in his eyes looked like I thought he'd grown a second head. _Though…he kinda did…_ I laughed at my own joke and asked sarcastically, "Do you wanna do this?"

"I was just asking," he mumbled, looking almost chagrined.

I pulled my shirt over my head and leaned back down. I lightly traced the shell of his ear with my tongue and smiled when I felt him shudder beneath me. "Did you want me to tell you to stop?" I whispered tauntingly.

He groaned and unhooked my bra, tugging it down my arms. I leaned back and tossed it away, and I think it landed on the TV. I slid my hands up his chest, pushing his shirt up, and frowned when it stopped moving because he was on his back. He sat up slightly and pulled it off for me, and his hands immediately returned to my hips.

I leaned down again, pressing my bare chest against his, and gasped at the strange feeling that ran through me. I started squirming against him and my hands left his hair to undo my jeans, as I was desperate to get more contact with him. He laughed and lifted me slightly, helping me out of my jeans.

As soon as they hit the floor he sat up straight and wrapped my legs around his waist. I looked at him quizzically as he stood up and started back the hall. "Not enough room on the couch."

I shrugged and draped my arms over his shoulders. I leaned in and nipped at his neck, sucking and licking where I'd figured out he liked. He groaned and stopped in the hallway, pulling my hips against him roughly. "You don't wanna go there…"

I laughed and lightly scraped my teeth across the tender flesh, grinning as he shuddered. "And why not?"

"Because I will return the favor…"

I leaned back to look at him and rested my forehead against his. "No teeth," I mumbled and kissed him hard. I pulled away as he opened the bedroom door and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"What did I tell you about sticking out that tongue?" I asked laughing.

"To not to…"

I smiled and said in a falsely sweet voice, "And what did I say I would do to it?"

"Bite it…" He grinned and held it out like an excited child. I opened my mouth and leaned forward as if I were going to bite it, but instead just kissed him. He laughed against my mouth and laid me at the bottom of the bed, pulling off my underwear.

I started inching up the bed backward, but he grabbed my ankle and climbed over me, grinding his hips against me. I moaned and shoved him off me, sitting up and unbuttoning his jeans. I shoved them down, along with his boxers, and scooted the rest of the way up the bed. He kicked them off and then flopped onto the bed beside me, resting his hands behind his head.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a pointed look. "You don't expect me to do all the work, do you?" He grinned and shrugged, making his dick wave obnoxiously. "Fine…"

I grabbed him roughly and started stroking him. He groaned and thrust up into my hand, his eyes sliding closed. I rolled my eyes and lightly squeezed the head, using my other hand to massage his balls. He was just starting to get into it when I took my hands away and crossed my arms.

"I think you're enjoying that a little too much…"

He growled and sat up, grabbing me by my hips and pulling me onto his lap. "You better not be tryin' to ruin my fun."

I laughed and positioned myself over him, then slid down on his dick. The sudden intensity of the sensation making me tremble. "I would hardly call this ruining it…" I mumbled breathlessly.  
I planted my palms firmly on his chest and began moving my hips, and he easily matched my rhythm. I had planned on starting slow, but that went out the window as the waves of pleasure washed over me. Sex had never been this intense. I closed my eyes and let it take over my senses.

A string of loud profanities reached my ears, and I opened my eyes to look down at him. His jaw was tense and his mouth closed, his eyes screwed closed. Then I realized that we were connected. The intensity of the pleasure came from both of us, combined. I sighed and leaned down to kiss him.

He took that opportunity to roll over, putting me beneath him and taking control. I ran my fingers through his hair as his thrusts became faster and more forceful. I wrapped one leg around his waist, lifting my hips and changing the angle. Now with each thrush he was hitting my g-spot, and he knew it.

My back arched, my chest pressing against his, and his movements started to become erratic. He leaned down, pressing kisses along my neck, but then he jerked up suddenly. I searched his face, but only found desire and pleasure. Until I looked at his mouth.

His lips, slightly parted from his heavy breathing, barely concealed two sharp, white fangs. I gasped and my already racing heart beat faster. His eyes met mine, and he knew I knew. He closed his mouth, but that did nothing against his desire for more than just my body. I leaned up and kissed him, distracting him, but also pushing him too far.

He practically slammed into me, causing the headboard to hit the wall. He growled against my neck as he released into me, his orgasm peaking mine and then some.

We probably laid there boneless for five minutes before he gained the strength to pull out and move off of me. I turned my head to look at him, my limbs still feeling like jello. "Wow…"

He laughed, barely, and pushed his hair out of his face. "You're tellin' me?"

I laughed and sighed, finding the strength to turn onto my side. "That was amazing. I couldn't even tell the difference between what you felt and I felt."

I leaned in and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. He kissed me again, longer, and looked a little sad when he pulled away. "I'm sorry I almost bit you…"

I smiled understandingly. "It's alright… It was only natural." I leaned my head against his chest, sighed, and began humming to myself. After a minute my random melody became _Music of the Night_ , and I realized how well it fit the moment. _I just had sex with a vampire… Doesn't get much darker than that…_

I think I was somewhere in the second or third verse when I heard soft singing. I lifted my head to look at him and smiled. One side of his face was hidden by the pillow and his hair was slicked back with sweat. I bit my lip and lightly caressed the exposed side of his face. "My phantom…"  
He immediately closed his mouth and blushed, pulling away slightly. "Umm…"

I giggled softly. "Please don't stop. It's wonderful."

He sighed and smiled. "Okay."

He picked back up where he left off, and I closed my eyes again, humming along quietly.

As he reached the last verse and sang "Touch me," he took my hand and placed it on his chest. As he sang "Trust me," he bent and kissed my neck. As he sang "savor each sensation…" he paused between words to trail kisses down my body, stopping over my hips. He looked up at me and grinned.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, just kept singing. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write."

I swallowed hard and fidgeted nervously. "Lucas? What are you gonna do?"

"To the power of the music of the night…" My eyes widened as he leaned down and slid his tongue between my folds. My hands clenched in the blankets and my back arched unbidden. He slid his tongue inside me and all thought went out the window; all I wanted to do was grab onto his hair and hold him there, so that's what I did.

He hummed against me, and I moaned, not caring that the neighbors could probably hear. He laid his arm over my hips to hold me down, I guess I was squirming a bit, and slid two fingers inside me, moving his tongue to my clit.

Even though he was holding me down, I still didn't stay very still. I tugged harder on his hair, pulling him even closer. My entire body was pulsing with pleasure and electricity. I knew how much this was "bothering" him and wondered if he'd cum when I did. I laughed breathlessly, but only briefly as he curled his fingers just right inside me and sent me over the edge.

When I finally opened my eyes and looked down at him, he was smirking up at me with his head resting on my thigh. "Now that's what I call a show. You thrashed like a fish out of water…"

I glared and opened my mouth to retort, but knew my shortness of breath would take the force out of my words. I settled for smacking him upside the head.

He climbed up the bed and lay beside me, taking in my weakened form. "You okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah… Just… Gotta catch my breath."

He shifted awkwardly and scooted slightly away. I gave him a questioning look, but I don't think he noticed. I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him properly. Now I knew why he was squirming; his dick was practically stabbing him in the stomach.

I laughed and moved onto my knees, slowly crawling toward him and smiling wickedly. "My turn…"

He scooted away more and sat back against the headboard. "Are you sure you want to do that, 'cause I could just…"

"Of course I want to. Why wouldn't I?" I crawled up over him, straddling his legs, and leaned down. He looked kind of nervous, and I heard him gulp. "Relax. I'm not gonna bite it…"

"No, but…" He stopped suddenly as I lowered my head and took him in my mouth. "Ahhh…"

I swirled my tongue around the head and bobbed down and back up a couple times. His muscles were tense and slightly twitchy, and I pulled off to look up at him. His eyes were closed, his teeth digging into his lower lip, and was blushing like a virgin. I laughed softly and began stroking him with my tongue. I slowly ran my hands across his stomach and down over his thighs, keeping my touch light, almost tickling.

I started stroking him by hand so I could give the boys some attention and gradually he relaxed. His hands found my hair and directed me to back to his dick. I looked up to see him watching me through hooded eyes, his mouth hanging open. I smiled and took him in again, taking more each time I lowered my head.

He began tugging my hair and thrusting up into my mouth, and I knew he was close. Time to pull out all the stops. I slid down as far as I could, careful not to gag as he hit the back of my throat, and gently scraped my teeth along his length as I pulled back up. By the time I reached the head he was practically shouting expletives, and his hands fisted in my hair.

"Gah…oh God…ahh…Will!" His hips bucked up and I almost lost him as he came. I swallowed fast as not to drown and pulled away once I had licked him clean.

I flopped over onto the bed beside him and sighed. He lay there panting and flushed and I laughed. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He looked over at me like I was stupid. "No, I just…Nevermind… Is there anything you're not good at?"

I shrugged. "Umm… I'm not too good with manual labor," I said with a laugh. "You know, you have a really great voice. You should audition for our next show."

"No thanks. I've done my time."

"No way. _You_ did theatre?"

"Yup. Broadway."

I shook my head. "Can't be. I'd know."

"Well, you're wrong. Because _I_ was in the first production of _The Phantom of the Opera_."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucas

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Yep. I was the Phantom of the Opera."

"No, you weren't. Michael Crawford was the first Phantom."

"Well, yeah, but I was his understudy. And when he got laryngitis I got to do opening week."

Her expression softened and turned curious. "Show me."

"No. It's not that big a deal…"

"Yeah, it is. Please?" She stuck out her lower lip and gave me puppy dog eyes.

I smiled without thought for about the thousandth time and conceded. "Fine…"

She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to mine and closing her eyes. I pulled the memory forward and watched her as she watched me perform. Her face lit up as she smiled and it felt good to know that I did that, put that smile there.

_You were amazing…_

_Thank you, thank you very much._

She jerked away from me, laughing, and severed our connection. "Oh my God! That was horrible!"

I pretended to pout, but ended up laughing. "Psht. Just ruin my dreams of being an Elvis impersonator." She only laughed harder and pulled a pillow over her head. I started laughing freely, listening to her gasping. "Well I thought it was pretty good…"

She sat up, clutching the pillow and her sides. She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something, but just shook her head. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down.

"Betcha I can make you laugh harder."

"No," she whined, still catching her breath. "My stomach hurts…"

"Belly button…" She started laughing all over again, and this time I laughed with her. "Nipple…"

She leaned forward, clutching at her sides. "No more… Hurts…"

I grinned and wiped the tears for my eyes from laughing. "Are you okay?"

She took another deep breath. "Oww…" She whimpered a little and then smacked me with the pillow. "That hurt!"

"But I told you I could."

"And I told you not to."

"So?"

She clutched the pillow to her chest and grimaced. "I say we don't do that again for a very long time."

I reached over and pulled her onto my lap, gently running my hands up and down her sides to sooth her. "I can't promise that…"

"Nooooo…" she whined and leaned back into my chest, yawning. "I need to go soon. I need a shower and clean clothes."

"You can shower here."

"Clothes?"

"I can…run you to your house…"

She shrugged. "That could work."

"Mmkay." I leaned down and pressed my nose into her hair. She smelled amazing. Like flowers and mint and chocolate and sweat and a little like me. Then I realized I'd probably been silent for too long. "Want me to come with you to rehearsal?"

"If you want," she sighed, her eyes having drifted closed. "I don't know if Erin'll get mad. And I don't want you getting bored just sitting there."

"I won't."

"I won't be able to spend time with you probably at all."

I leaned down close to her ear and mumbled, "We can make up for it later."

She giggled and turned to look at me deviously. "I think I may like the sound of that… But we need to go soon. I'm running out of time." She looked over at the clock, and I looked with her. 2:30.

"Well then we'll probably have to shower together. To save time of course."

"And what exactly am I supposed to wear after this shower?"

"Umm…"

"Exactly. Let's just get dressed, and we can shower at my place." She got up and grabbed her panties off the floor pulling them on. I grabbed my jeans and looked at her as she looked around.

"What?"

"My clothes…are not here…"

I looked around and pursed my lips. "Living room?"

She nodded and went out to the living room. I followed her out and watched her jumping up and down to pull her jeans up. I laughed and looked around. My shirt lay over the back of the couch and her bra was hanging over the TV. I grabbed it and handed it to her, and she laughed.

I pulled my shirt and shoes on and went to my room to grab a change of clothes as she finished getting dressed. "Ready?"

"Yep," she said, pulling on her shoes. I grabbed my keys and cigarettes off the counter and opened the door for her. She grabbed her purse and headed out, me following close behind. "Are you gonna let the dog back in?"

I shrugged. "The exercise is good for him. And the neighbors will let him back in if we're out too late; they have a key."

"Okay." I lit up as soon as we got outside and led her to the car, but she stopped in her tracks. "Fuck no…"

"What? Don't tell me you're gonna give me another lecture." She ignored me, gravitating to the vintage Mustang I'd maintained for the past 40 years or so. I sighed and got in, waiting for her to get over the initial shock. But that was taking too long. "Are you gonna get in?"

She looked at me through the windshield, and I waved toward the passenger door. She got in and practically drooled over the leather interior. Then finally, as I started the car, she decided to notice my smoking.

"You have…this…AWESOME car. And you're gonna ruin it by smoking in it?"

"I don't see why it matters. It's not like I'm putting burn holes in the seats or anything. Now where to?"

She huffed and crossed her arms, looking out the opposite window. "Cross the Queensboro and I'll tell you from there."

I wound my way through traffic and eventually came to a very rundown high-rise. I pulled into the lot and she sighed in relief. "Good. Sara's at work."

"Sara?"

"My roommate."

I followed her up to the top floor and dropped my clean clothes on the couch as she led me back the hall. She wiggled a doorknob and then sighed, turning and slamming her hip into it, knocking it open. I must've looked confused.

"The door sticks. Front door does it, too, sometimes."

She started to pull off her shirt as she stepped in. I finally looked into the room and realized it was the bathroom. She turned on the water in the shower, probably to let it heat up, and stripped off the rest of her clothes.

She stepped one foot into the tub and looked at me. "You gonna shower in your clothes?"

"Huh?" I blinked and realized I'd just been watching her the whole time. "Oh."

I quickly whipped off my clothes and climbed into the shower, pulling the curtain closed. I watched her run her fingers through her hair, thoroughly wetting it, and shook my head. Stop letting her distract you! She's just a girl!

She grabbed the shampoo, and I looked around at the other bottles on the shelf. Girly, girly, girly. Score. Chocolate body wash! I grabbed the bottle and lathered it in my hands. I reached around and started caressing her with my soapy hands. She laughed and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Having fun?"

"Yep." I leaned down so suck on her neck and grinned. It's even flavored! "Where'd you get this stuff?"

"I'll ask Sara, since it's hers."

I pulled back, wondering what all this stuff'd been used for, but then figured it'd all probably washed down the drain. I continues massaging the soap into her and pulled her against me. She sighed and laid her head against my shoulder. She feels so good…

She turned in my arms and placed her hands on my chest. I ran my hands smoothly up and down her back and smirked as she trembled. She smiled and slid her hands up around my neck. Unable to resist, I bent down and captured her lips. She slid her hands through my hair as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, but she pulled away and reached for the shampoo again.

"You know, you're not getting very clean."

I stepped away and held my arms out. "Then clean me."

She poured the shampoo into her hand and stepped closer, then jumped onto me, knocking me back into the wall. "Whoa girl…" She wrapped her legs around me and started scrubbing at my hair.

"You're too tall. I can't reach just standing." I laughed and supported her as she washed my hair. "Now move under the water."

I moved under the water, and she rinsed all the soap out, massaging my scalp and making me groan, before jumping down. She reached for some girly shit and I grabbed her hand. "Huh uh. I'd rather smell like chocolate than a girl."

"Fine, fine…" She grabbed the bottle of chocolate and started rubbing it into me. She somehow managed to stay pressed against me as she washed me. How she can do all this crap? Before I realized what I was doing I was pressing her into the wall and kissing her again.

Her fingers dug into my back and she whimpered beneath me. I bent down slightly and ran my hands down her thighs and lifted her up, aligning us. She wrapped her legs around me and I pressed one hand against the wall.

Suddenly the water turned ice cold and I jumped, dropping her into the tub and almost falling. I grabbed a shelf for support, but it broke, sending everything to the floor, including me.

I sat up slightly from where I was hanging over the edge of the tub. Our eyes met for a long moment before we both burst out laughing. She got the water shut off, and I grabbed towels. I wrapped one around my waist and the other around her. I lifted her out of the tub and carried her bridal style to her room and dropped her onto the bed.

I flopped down on the bed beside her and reached out to pull her against me, but she pushed my arm away and got up. I stuck out my lower lip and pouted, badly, but she just shook her head.

"I have to get dressed. We can fool around it there's time."

I sighed and made myself comfortable and watched her dress. Before she put her shirt on she grabbed the towel and sat on the edge of the bed to dry her hair. After she threw the towel in the hamper in the corner, she leaned over me.

"Are you enjoying getting my pillows wet?"

"I'm thinking I am. Is that a problem?"

"Maybe… Are you planning on getting up and getting dressed any time soon?" She moved over me further, resting one knee between my legs and pressing her forehead against mine.

"Nope…" I chuckled, rubbing her bare sides. She shivered, but then shook her head to clear the distraction.

"Does that mean I get to take your car to rehearsals by myself?"

I shook my head. "Noooo…"

"Well then what're we gonna do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn't know she could do that. It's kinda sexy…

I shrugged and looked at the clock. "We still have a half an hour."

"And?" she leaned in and pecked at the corner of my mouth.

"And… I'll get dressed… In a minute," I managed between kisses.

She laughed and lowered herself against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down completely, slipping my tongue through her slightly parted lips. She whimpered and ground her hips into mine. I reached back to unhook her bra as the waves of heat began to roll over me.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and someone screamed, "Oh my God!"

Will jerked up and whipped around, pulling a pillow in front of her torso, and I grabbed at the towel, making sure I was concealed.

"Oh my…God!" The girl I assumed was Sara stood in the doorway and stared at us. I looked at Will and she was just as shocked, and blushing furiously.

"Get out!" she screamed and Sara turned and high tailed it down the hall.

I sat up and pressed my lips together to keep from laughing as she pulled her shirt on. "I…uh…left my clothes on the couch…"

I stealthily tip toed out into the living room, constantly looking back the hall to be sure Sara wasn't going to come back out. I grabbed my clothes and ran back to Will's room, closing the door behind me.

She sighed in relief and flopped back into the pillows. "That was…ugh…unnecessary. And extremely awkward."

"At least we hadn't…" I wiggled my eyebrows and grinned.

She laughed and threw a pillow at me, getting up and pulling a bag out of the closet. I pulled my clothes on as she tossed her own extra clothes into the bag. "Maybe we should just not do anything like that here."

"Maybe that would be a good idea." I sat on the bed to yank on my shoes and tossed my keys up. "Ready?"

"Yep." She zipped the bag and pulled it onto her shoulder, heading for the door. She stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge, and it was my turn to harp on her.

"You know soda's bad for singing, right?"

"Yes, but carbonation is good for clearing sinus drainage from allergies, which is even worse for singing. And is your fault."

Okay. She wins. I stuck my tongue out at her as we headed down the stairs.

We climbed into the car and she tossed her bag into the back as we headed into the traffic back to Manhattan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Will

I sighed and looked out the window as the scenery crawled by. "You know, if you wanted, you could probably take Nick's part."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You're like a million times better."

"Umm… Thanks…" I looked over at him, but he was staring intensely at the road.

He was blushing. I laughed softly and sighed.

"And it'd be a hell of a lot less awkward."

"And why is that?" He looked over at me now.

I turned and stared out the window, my turn to blush. "It's a long story I'd rather not go into…"

He nodded. "I understand." He reached over and took my hand, glancing at me out the corner of his eye. "But if he's a problem, it can be taken care of."

"No," I answered quickly. "It's fine…just… He's a little hung up on my 'acting skills.'"

"Okay then." He laughed and pulled into the parking lot. He came around and opened my door for me and then locked the car.

I walked in just as they were finishing Masquerade. They'd gotten a lot done in the past few hours. I stashed my purse backstage and went into rehearsal.

The hours seemed to drag by as my eyes constantly drifted to the audience and Lucas, who always smiled when our eyes met. Around midnight Erin called one more scene and let anyone unneeded go. Which meant everyone but Nick and I. We were to run Music of the Night. Trial blocking or whatever she called it. "Do what comes naturally and we'll go from there tomorrow."

I tried my hardest to not look bored while Nick sang, until Lucas started singing in my head. My eyes flew to where he sat in the empty audience and I felt the excited smile I was supposed to be wearing spread across my face. The scene was so much easier to run, now that I didn't have to pay attention to the douche bag. Sadly, I didn't factor in the end of the song.

As we slowly transitioned into the final verse, I could practically feel Lucas's hands on me again. Apparently Nick noticed that I was feeling some "adverse effects," which, being the pompous ass he was, assumed he was causing. Just as the verse came to a peak, he reached around and grabbed my ass. I shoved him away and screamed "Cut!" just in time.

My eyes went back to Lucas, who found the situation quite funny. I huffed and in the process of storming to my dressing room, stopped and slapped Nick, making my point known to everyone. I took my good sweet time grabbing my purse, since I needed to calm down in more ways than one.

What I didn't prepare myself for was what I saw when I came out of my room. Lucas held Nikki in his arms, his mouth securely attached to her neck. After a long moment it clicked that he was…drinking… But Nikki looked like she was orgasming. The intensity of the anger that hit me made me stagger back a little. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth and deciding that when I opened my eyes, they would be gone.

I opened my eyes to see Lucas kneeling to lay an unconscious Nikki on the lounge couch. He looked up and saw me and almost looked scared. I gritted my teeth harder, amazed they hadn't all cracked yet, as he walked quickly over to me. He grabbed my arm firmly and half dragged, half lead me out to the car. I momentarily wondered if he could feel how utterly pissed I was.

I stared, glared, out the windshield as he pulled out onto the road. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

I turned and looked at him, appalled. He thinks apologizing can fix this? Not even close! You're in hot water, Buddy!

He pulled back into his space and I jumped out of the car before he shut it off, barely remembering to grab my bag from the back. I jerked open the front door, practically throwing my shoulder out, and stormed up the stairs. He ran to catch up with me, still not saying anything. I reached the door and crossed my arms impatiently as I waited for him to unlock it. He pushed it open and stepped inside. I threw my bag onto the couch and started pacing the floor, my hands ripping at my hair.

"Are you gonna say something?"

I whipped around to look at him. He looked entirely concerned, but I really didn't care. "Am I… Am I gonna say something? What the fuck is there to say, Lucas? Huh? 'I'm sorry I walked in on you giving my friend a fucking orgasm?' What the fuck is this to you? Excuse me for being just a little bit offended!"

"God! I'm sorry, okay? It'd been two days since I'd had blood, and I couldn't breathe! It's not my fault the girl walked in at the wrong time! And so you know, she didn't orgasm."

"Well, it sure as hell looked like she did! And what does timing have to do with anything? Were you looking for someone specific? Erin? Kitty? Nick?"

"I don't know! I couldn't think!"

"Oh yeah. You couldn't think. What about me, huh? Why not ask me for blood? Have some decency?"

"You're still fucking scared of me!"

"If I'm so fucking scared of you, then why am I here, now?"

"I don't know! Maybe because I'm a good fuck?"

"Oh yeah. Right. Is that what you wanted Nikki for?"

"Hell no! She's just another little ver-… human."

"Another little what?" I ground out, narrowing my eyes.

He narrowed his eyes as well, trying to match me. "Vermin." He crossed his arms defiantly.

I stormed up to him and slapped him hard, making my hand sting. "Is that what I am? Vermin? You know what? Fuck you! I'm out of here, Asshole!" I grabbed my bag and turned toward the door. "You really just need to grow the fuck up, because you may be a 'vampire,' but you're still just as human as I am."

I grabbed the doorknob, but he spun me around, pinning me roughly against the door by my arms. "Don't you ever say that. I am not human," he hissed out.

"Yes you are. You have thoughts and feelings and you're just as vulnerable as the rest of us. You are human."

"I am not vermin! I'm not like you. I never was. I'm a monster."

I laughed crassly in his face. "Tell that to your mother…" I shoved him away, but he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me back the hall.

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Why not? What're ya gonna do? Bite me?" I bit at the air, making my teeth click, and laughed.

He shoved me onto the bed and climbed over me. "So what if I do?"

I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him toward me. "I think the question really is what if you don't? You just gonna reaffirm your humanity?"

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off…" He kissed me roughly and I moaned uninhibitedly. My fingers tangled in his hair and I jerked him back.

"Yeah, well you're startin' to piss me off too."

"All the better for me," he said and pulled my shirt over my head .

"Better?" I unsnapped my bra and tossed it away, then pulled his shirt off.

"Because anger equals violence." He moved down and pulled off my jeans without unbuttoning them, making the rough material scrape down my legs painfully. "And violence is fun."

He crawled back over me and I grinned wickedly. "So we're on the same page." I flipped him and moved down, pulling off both his jeans and boxers, laughing as his hard on sprang up from where the fabric drug it down and smacked his stomach. "That musta hurt…" I reached up and dug my nails into his shoulders to pull myself back up.

He flipped us back over again, ripping my underwear from my body. He situated himself between my legs but made no move to enter me. "How bad do you want it?"

I glared at him. "Just shut up and fuck me." I grabbed his ass roughly and pulled him down, making his tip graze against my clit.

He pulled back slightly and smirked smugly. "I don't think you want it bad enough."

"Don't even. Who the hell are you to tell me what I want and don't want?"

He grinned. "Whoever you want me to be…" Idiot…

I grabbed his chin and pulled him down so our noses were touching. "I don't care who you are, as long as I get what I want." I bucked my hips and glared at him.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Leave. Let you make friends with your hand and find someone else who can please me better than you can. Shouldn't be hard…"

He growled and slammed into me so hard the bed hit the wall. "Ahh! Fuck!"

"You're not gonna find anyone better than this, Baby." I gripped his shoulders tightly as he pounded into me with fast, hard strokes. Between the bed hitting the wall and the noise we were making, the neighbors probably thought we were killing each other.

He began slowing down when he was getting close and I growled. I lifted my head and opened my eyes to glare at him. "Come on Luke, you can do better than that…"

He suddenly stopped moving and then slammed into me hard, making me feel like I was being split in half. "What did you just call me?" He ground out, punctuating his words with more, just as forceful thrusts.

My eyes widened as I gasped for breath. "What?"

He kept hammering into me, lifting my hips for leverage. "I hate it when people call me Luke…"

I whimpered and dug my nails into his shoulders, squeezing my eyes shut. "Why?" I whispered.

"I despise the name Luke. It makes me feel like a little boy. And I am not a little boy." He used his rough drives to punctuate his words again, but I couldn't pay attention to his words anymore.

I raked my nails across his back and whimpered as his every plunge hit my g-spot. "Oh God Lucas! Yes!" I cried as I came. I felt him tense and shoot inside me, then suddenly a sharp pain in my neck sent me over the moon, tripling my pleasure and making me scream.

When I finally opened my eyes I was still panting and my heart was pounding in my head. I swallowed against my dry mouth and took a deep breath. "Oh God…" I mumbled and managed to turn my head toward Lucas.

He'd somehow managed to move off of me before I collapsed and seemed to be just as roughed up as I was. I struggled to prop myself up on an elbow so I could see past the arm he'd thrown over his face. I reached over to move it when suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door and Thor started barking.

His arm came off his head and he sat up fast. He looked at me, just as wide eyed as I probably was, and then toward the bedroom door. The pounding came again and he jumped out of the bed, hopping on one foot to try and pull his boxers on while he rushed to the door.

I looked around at the clothes scattered on the floor and settled on just wrapping the bed sheet around me as I followed him out to the living room. He opened the door as I stood in the mouth of the hallway to reveal a very scared looking middle aged woman in her pajamas.

"Is everything okay? There was yelling and then this loud banging from the back room, and then a woman screamed. I was afraid…" She finally looked past Lucas at me in the sheet and fell silent. "Oh… Am I…interrupting?"

"No, no, Mrs. Lewis. Everything's over…fine… I'm just gonna…" He looked around and grabbed my bag off the floor, turning toward me. "I'll be right back. Come in. Make yourself at home."

He gave me an "oh my God" look and I followed him back the hall. He dropped my bag on the bed and went to the dresser, pulling out some flannel sleep pants and a t-shirt. "Get dressed."

I pulled my pjs out of the bag and a new pair of underwear and pulled then on. I sat on the bed as I tightened the drawstring on my shorts and looked over at him. "Do you drink from her, too?"

He looked at me like my head had just spun all the way around. "This is not the time to joke about that, Will."

I snickered softly, but bit my lip to squash it. "Okay… Sorry."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back out to the living room where Mrs. Lewis was sitting awkwardly on the couch. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, so I cleared my throat. "Would anyone like something to drink?"

"Water. Please…" Mrs. Lewis answered quickly and I looked at Lucas. "Something alcoholic." I shoved him slightly and walked into the kitchen. I heard them talking quietly as I poured three glasses of water, but didn't really try to eavesdrop. I carried the glassed out and passed them out, ignoring Lucas when he frowned at the glass.

I sat down in the chair across from the couch and help out my hand. "Will Carter. It's nice to meet you."

Mrs. Lewis quickly set down her glass and took my hand. "Brigette Lewis. The pleasure's all mine."

I looked over at Lucas, who seemed lost in thought, and shrugged, taking control of the situation. "I'm sorry you had to…witness…that Mrs. Lewis. We'll try to be more discreet in the future."

She shook her head frantically. "No. It's alright. I shouldn't have pried. I just thought…"

"I know. I probably would've thought the same thing if I heard it from the other side of the wall. I'm sorry we disturbed you so late."

"That's okay. I wasn't asleep yet, so you didn't really bother me."

"Okay. Well thank you for being concerned." I walked her to the door and took her half empty water glass. "Have a good night."

"You too. Will I be seeing more of you Will?"

I nodded. "I think so. But hopefully under better circumstances." We laughed and said our goodbyes and I closed the door.

I took the glasses to the kitchen and wondered out loud, "What'd be cheaper? Soundproofing the bedroom or moving? Lucas?"

He looked up at me, seemingly distraught. "I didn't know your last name… I don't even know what Will is short for."

I pursed my lips and shrugged, laughing it off. "I guess we still have a lot to learn about each other…" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, then back toward the bedroom. "Come on. We can learn in bed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING

Chapter 10

Lucas

A Few Days Later

We sat in the living room watching some stupid movie on TV, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. I looked at the clock on the wall reading 7:15 and sighed. She had rehearsal soon, but I wasn't allowed to go anymore.

She noticed my mood and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Would you stop pouting, already? We open in a week."

"So? I don't understand why I can't come and watch."

She sighed and climbed onto my lap, grabbing my face so our noses touched. "Because it's dress rehearsal. It'll ruin all the awesomeness of the opening if you come now."

I sighed and pulled out of her hands. "Fine. But I'm still taking you."

She just grabbed me again and laughed. "Okay. And you can even pick me up afterward."

"Nope. You get to walk home."

She glared at me and poked my in the ribs. "Fine. I walk home, you sleep on the couch."

"What if I don't like the couch?"

"Then you can sleep in the kitchen with Thor."

I laughed. "I think you can sleep with him tonight."

"Oh hell no." She pushed herself up on her knees and placed her hands on her hips, trying to look menacing.

"Then you can sleep in the guest room."

She fake pouted and flopped down onto the other end of the couch, crossing her arms. "But I'll get lonely…"

I grinned and crawled over her. "I would too, and that is not okay."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Then we agree?"

"Definitely." I leaned down and kissed her, and just as she was starting to get into it, I pulled away. "You better get ready."

She pouted for real this time, sticking out her lower lip. "But I was having fun."

"I was too, but you have rehearsal." I gently nibbled her protruding lip.

She sighed and dropped her arms. "Can't I stay home?"

"No, sorry…" I nuzzled into her neck and lapped at her pulse point.

"Hmm…" She shoved me away and sat up. "Fine. Rain check?"

"Definitely. Pick you up at two?"

"Yeah…" She stood up and straightened her long skirt, then finger combed her tousled hair.

"Call me if you're gonna run over?" I reached out and she grabbed my hands, pulling me up.

"We shouldn't unless Kitty has a diva fit…"

"Kay then. Ready?"

She nodded, and I grabbed my keys and her hand and pulled her toward the door. The drive to the theatre was quick, and I wondered why we didn't walk.

"Should I walk you in?"

"If you want. But I think I can make it to the door by myself."

We laughed, and she leaned over and kissed my cheek. She opened the door and sprinted inside, leaving me with 6 hours of nothing to do. It's times like these when I wonder what I did before her.

\----------

?????

The rehearsal ended early, making my plan all the easier to execute. Now I didn't have to steal her away from that damned blood sucker. She reeked of him, but I could easily change that.

I watched her closely as she left the theatre and turned down the street. Poor little thing. She should've called for a ride. She stopped at the mouth of an alley looking down it as if she was expecting something. Perfect.

I silently crept up behind her and slipped the gag over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She spun around to face her assailant, but I quickly pushed her into the alley and away from the light. She couldn't see anything. She started swinging at me, but I grabbed her wrists, binding them tightly.

I forced her to the ground, pinning her beneath me as she started to cry. "Don't cry, Baby, I'll make it good," I growled.

I pushed up her shirt and pulled her bra out of the way. Man, does she have gorgeous tits. Soft and just right for my hands. I bet that parasite doesn't even know how to treat her.

I used one hand to drag her skirt up and had to laugh when I saw her lacy little panties. "You dressed up for me…" I tugged them down and she started to kick at me, so I pinned her legs and stuffed the tiny scrap of red into my pocket.

I unzipped my fly and whipped out my dick, hard and ready. She tried to keep her legs pressed closed, but I pulled them open. "You don't know how much I've missed your hot little pussy, Baby."

She started whimpering as I lined myself up with her. I knew she wanted it. I pushed in and groaned at how fucking tight she was. The parasite must have a pencil dick.

I took my sweet time fucking her like she deserved. The friction was better than probably anything I'd ever had before, and I wasn't gonna last too much longer. "You feel so good, Baby. You're gonna make me cum."

She whimpered and shook her head pitifully back and forth. I knew no one was around, so as I got off, I gave myself the little bonus of a howl. She screamed against the gag, and I growled lowly as I came down.

Finally I pulled away from her and stuffed myself back in my jeans. I stood up and laughed as I looked down at her pathetic form. She opened her eyes at the sound, but only turned onto her side away from me and curled in a ball. Poor thing must think I'm gonna hurt her now. Ha! "Tell your bloodsucker I said thanks for sharing."

I leisurely strolled from the alleyway, knowing I had a good hour before he'd come looking for her.

\----------

Lucas

Two o'clock slowly arrived, and I drug myself to the car to go pick Will up. I pulled up in front of the theatre, but any idiot could see it was deserted. They must've ended early and she walked. I drove back and forth between the theatre and the apartment four different ways and couldn't find her. If they'd let out that early, wouldn't she have been home already?

I pulled up in front of the theatre again and got out to walk along the street, looking. I paced two blocks in one direction and back, then the other. It was on the way back that I noticed a small movement in the alley. I stepped into the dark and once I realized what I was seeing I ran to her.

"Will!"

I knelt behind her and carefully untied the gag, but as it fell from her mouth she let out an ear splitting scream. I clamped my hand over her mouth and she started to struggle. I pulled her firmly against me and tried to calm her down.

"Will! Will, stop! It's okay. It's just me. It's Lucas."

She went limp against me and started sobbing quietly. I let go of her mouth and reached around to untie her wrists. I carefully picked her up and cradled her against me, carrying her to the car.

As I stepped out into the street light she flinched and hid her face in my chest before squinting up at me. I tried to smile reassuringly as her eyes lit with recognition. She began crying all over again and turned in my arms to cling to my shirt, almost making me drop her.

"It's okay. You're okay now."

I carefully opened the car door and sat her in the back so she could lay down and went around to my door. As I drove home I watched the rearview mirror more than the road as she curled her knees up to her chest again.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching back to take her hand. She shook her head slightly, not lifting it from where it rested on her legs. "Do you know what bast-…who did this?"

She only shook her head again and squeezed my hand. I gripped the steering wheel harder and gritted my teeth against the growl building in my chest. I'll kill the sorry son of a bitch that did this.

By the time we got back home, I was pissed enough to kill. I knew I was scaring her as I carried her up the stairs, but I couldn't make myself calm down. I barely managed to find the patience to unlock the door rather than kick it open.

I carefully laid her on the couch and went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water; mainly to cool off slightly. Right now she needs me to take care of her, not go off on a rampage, killing every man that's ever spoken to her.

I took a few deep breaths and carried the glass out to the living room, but forgot it on the stand as she started crying again. I sat on the couch and pulled her onto my lap, rocking her gently and soothing her back.

"Oh God Lucas… It was horrible."

"I know. Are you sure you don't know who did this?"

She just shook her head again and whimpered. "He… He howled…?"

Her statement was more of a question, and I pressed my nose into her hair. Yes, she stunk of werewolf. I didn't realize I'd started to growl until she whimpered and started trembling. She doesn't need to be scared of me, too.

"It'll be okay. I promise. I'll find him."

She began to relax after a few minutes, but then another sob broke out and she started crying again. "I was so scared."

I gritted my teeth and held to her tighter, not knowing what to say or do to make her feel better. The only thing I could do was sing, but would it even help?

"No one would listen. No one but her. Heard as the outcast hears…" She looked up at me with wide eyes, momentarily distracted, so I continued. "Shamed into solitude, shunned by the multitude, I learned to listen, in my dark my heart heard music." She began to relax against me as she listened. "I long to teach the world, rise up and reach the world. No one would listen, I alone could hear the music…"

"What's this from?" she whispered into my shoulder.

"It was an optional aria that Hart wrote that never made the cut."

"It's beautiful… Why would they cut it?"

I shrugged. "The producers are fags?"

She laughed. Thank God she laughed. A small soft sound, but there. There was hope.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice soft and sad.

"Anytime…"

"Hopefully not…"

She started crying quietly again and I wondered if my shirt could absorb any more liquid. I sighed and continued singing softly, and she slowly fell into a light sleep. I carefully carried her into the bedroom. I made sure she wasn't going to wake up right away and went back to the living room to think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are still a bit heavy, so caveat lector...

Chapter 11

Will

I shot bolt upright and whipped my head around, having lost where I was. When I registered the bed under me I reached out and switched on the lamp. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, and in the dim light I could see how dirty my clothes were. I was. I pulled my knees to my chest as the tears came anew.

It was a few minutes until I heard the door open and practically jumped out of my skin. I buried my face in my arms, too ashamed to look him in the eye. I felt the bed sink as he sat down, and a gentle hand touched my hair.

"Are you okay?"

"No…" I whispered, keeping my face hidden.

"I'm sorry."

I felt him turn away from me, and lifted my head just enough to look at him. "Please don't leave…"

"Okay."

But rather than stay by me, he went over to the couch. He doesn't want to be near me now… Great. I sighed and put my head back on my knees. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"But it is. I should've called. I should've…fought…"

He shook his head and sighed. "Don't say that. You just wanted to walk home." Great. Now he's getting frustrated with me.

"But I shouldn't have…"

He didn't answer me, and I looked over at him. He looked so guilty, like it was his fault. I turned onto my side against the pillows, unable to face him. The shame was almost unbearable.  
Suddenly the bed sank again as he laid down beside me, pulling me into his chest. "Don't worry 'bout me, okay?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked away the burn in my eyes before looking up at him. "But I do…"

"Well, don't. I'm not important right now."

"You are. Always. Well, to me, at least…" I took his hand and played with it, tracing his palm with my fingertips so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Thank you, but at the moment YOU are the one who's important."

I sighed and closed my eyes against the tears. "Thank you…"

"Will, I… I care about you. Very much. I promise nothing like this will happen again. I won't let it…"

He seemed tense as he spoke, but I couldn't find the energy to figure out what it was. I just wanted to sleep. I nodded and curled up against him, still holding his hand. "Don't leave…"

"Never…"

When I managed to wake up, the light was pouring in the windows, making it sometime in the afternoon. My head was pounding and felt like it was in a vice and for a moment I had no idea what had happened.

I attempted to turn over, but Lucas's arms tightened around me. I looked up at him and his somber expression brought reality crashing down on me.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?"

He shook his head slowly. "No…"

Hot tears stung my eyes, and I crossed my arms over my chest between us, feeling extremely filthy. I almost didn't want him to touch me for fear of tainting him. "I think I wanna take a shower…"

He let go of me, and I sat up, quickly putting my back to him as I wiped at my eyes. I slowly moved to stand and he crawled over to help me up. I stepped away, but he was reluctant to release my hand.

I squeezed it lightly and tried to smile reassuringly at him. He frowned, so I guess I failed. I finally got my hand free, and quickly headed for the door, afraid he was ashamed of me.

I went into the bathroom, but purposely left the door slightly ajar, afraid to be completely alone. I cranked the hot water in the shower and undressed, slightly sickened by my state. I stepped into the shower and stood under the water. No matter how far I turned the handle, I couldn't seem to get the water hot enough. I was still cold…and so disgusting… I leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, wrapping my arms around myself.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door, startling me. "I'll be back…"

The panic that rose in me was intense and terrifying. The logical part of my brain knew I was safe here, and that it had to be essential for him to want to leave me now, but I was petrified. I swallowed hard and prayed my voice wouldn't betray me.

"O-okay." Damn…

"I won't be long. I just need…something…"

I nodded to myself and took a deep breath. "Alright…"

I listened as he hesitated before walking away. I pulled myself up and finally reached for the soap. I scrubbed at my skin until it was red and raw but I still felt unclean. Violated. Then I just stood under the water until all the hot was gone, and I couldn't stand the cold.

I turned off the water and wrapped up in a towel, shivering. I carefully made my way back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. I lightly fingered the clothes he'd laid out for me and wondered if he was back yet.

I quietly walked down the hall and stopped at the edge of the living room. The TV was on, but muted, and he sat on the couch with his head in his hands. I went back to the bedroom and dressed, then went out and sat down beside him, keeping my arms crossed insecurely over my chest.

He looked up at me and smiled tiredly. "Are you okay?"

I pulled my legs up under me and stared at my lap. "I don't know yet."

"Okay…" He sat back and stared blankly at the TV, then reached over and pulled me against him. "You know you're not going to rehearsal tonight, right?"

"But I have to…"

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You can't."

"Well then you aren't going."

He looked down at me sternly, and I sighed. "I'm not going to win, am I?"

"Nope."

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "Fine. I guess you can have this one… You can come…"

"Thank you…" He sighed, and his head practically dropped against mine.

I sat up, forcing him to pull back slightly, so I could look at him. "You didn't sleep," I said with a frown.

He wouldn't look me in the eyes as he shook his head. "No…"

I reached up and gently ran my thumbs across the dark circles under his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

He pulled away from my hands and sighed, still refusing to look at me. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. You won't look at me. You're worried. But don't be, I'm okay…"

He finally looked at me. "No you aren't…" He reached up and touched my cheek lightly, and I leaned into his touch.

"But I will be…"

"Promise?"

"Promise." I climbed onto his lap and nuzzled my face into his neck. He held me against him and sighed, but it turned into a yawn. "You should rest…"

"I'm okay…"

"No you're not. Sleep please…" I started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck like he liked. I felt him relax and figured I could help him like he helped me. I started humming _Someone Like You_ , the song that had landed me my first role, and he pulled us down so we were laying across the couch.

I started singing softly as I reached the first chorus and he buried his face in my hair. "How did you know?" he cut me off mid verse.

"Know what?"

"That was my second Broadway Show."

I smiled slightly and sighed. "It was my first…" I picked back up where I'd left off. "To help me see a world I'd never seen before. A love to open every door."

Finally his breathing evened out, just as I reached the end. "If someone like you… Loved me…" I trailed off and closed my eyes, quickly falling under with him.

\----------

Lucas

I woke to muffled cursing and slowly sat up on the couch. I looked around groggily, but couldn't see Will anywhere. I slowly walked back to the bedroom and found her jumping up and down trying to pull her jeans on and cussing up a storm.

"Damn. Damn. Damn…"

I looked around, clueless, but then saw the clock. Five till ten. I yawned and stretched. "I guess I'll go start the car then…"

She came running out about thirty seconds after I got into the car. I turned to her just as she shut the door.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"I don't have a choice," she whispered, extremely subdued, and sunk down in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

I pulled out of the space and into traffic. The ride to the theatre was tense. We both knew she'd be in trouble for being late. And I knew her heart wouldn't be in the rehearsal at all.

I pulled into the theatre lot and shut off the car. "I'll wait here?"

She nodded after a few seconds and climbed out, trudging toward the door. I waited about five minutes after she went in and snuck in the back. As I quietly skulked backstage, looking for a place to observe from, I spotted Nick, leaning against the only ladder to the catwalk. I growled almost silently and started to look for somewhere else.

"What's up, Parasite?"

I turned and he was standing directly behind me, swinging something red around on his finger. I narrowed my eyes and grimaced as I inhaled. "What do you want, Mutt?"

"Geeze. Take it easy. I just wanted to congratulate you."

"For what?" I grabbed at the obnoxious scrap of red fabric, but he jerked it out of my reach. He held the familiar piece of red lace out in front of my face, and my eyes widened.

"For snatchin' her up. That girl o' yours is one hella piece of ass. Even when she doesn't wanna be…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are still a bit heavy, so caveat lector...

Chapter 12

Will

I tried my best to sneak backstage unseen, but Erin caught me. She knew something had to be wrong for me to be late, but I refused to tell her. I couldn't talk about it yet. She settled on a lecture and sent me to get changed. I barely had time to pull my first costume off the rack when a high pitched scream echoed through the theatre.

I rushed toward the stage, and as I emerged from the wing everyone was gathered at center stage. Kitty collapsed into sobs, and two of the extras had to carry her off stage. I squeezed into the space they left to see what all the commotion was about. Nick lay in the center of the circle, bleeding and unconscious. It looked like someone had hit him in the face with a two-by-four.

"Okay everybody. Just calm down and move along. Go home. We won't get much more done tonight now. I'll go call an ambulance." Erin stepped away from the crowd and we all slowly dispersed. I slowly made my way back to the car and climbed in.

\----------

Lucas

I looked over at her as she got in. "That didn't take long." I sat the seat up and started the car.

"I didn't even make it into costume. Someone beat the shit out of Nick and Erin had to call an ambulance. It looks like they hit him in the face with a two-by-four…"

"Or a fist…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that he probably deserved it."

She leaned back in the seat and was quiet the rest of the drive, leaving me to think. So the bastard survived that. I'll just have to try harder next time. For now I need to find a way to tell her…

I pulled into my space and shut off the car, sitting silently for a moment. I opened the door and started to get out, but she hadn't moved. "Gonna sleep in the car?"

She turned her head lazily to look at me and laughed weakly. "No… At least I wasn't planning on it…"

"Do you want me to carry you inside?"

"No…" She sighed heavily and opened the door, slowly lifting herself from the car.

I moved to her side quickly and wrapped my arm around her waist. "You sure you don't want me to carry you?"

She elbowed me in the ribs, but then leaned heavily against my side. I rubbed her arm gently as I led her inside, mostly to eaves drop. She wasn't thinking anything clear, but her emotions were a wreck. Shame, sadness, fear, regret… Even physical pain… I wished I could take it all away. I couldn't stand to see her suffering this way.

I unlocked the door and let her go to go to the bathroom. When I came back out, she was sitting on the couch petting Thor and completely spaced out. I sat down beside her and waved Thor away, but he only whimpered and kept his head in her lap.

"Are you okay?"

She jumped and looked at me as if I'd appeared out of thin air. "Huh? Oh… Yeah… I'm fine…"

"No you're not. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying…" She stared down at Thor in her lap, still mindlessly petting him, but I could smell the tears as they began to roll down her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?"

She scrubbed at her eyes and sniffled, but immediately sneezed. At least her new medicine kept her from having an allergy attack. I lifted her chin so she'd look at me, but she only turned away the instant out eyes met. "I'm fine."

"Then look at me."

She lifted her head, looking forward, but then dropped it with a sob. "I can't…"

I pulled her into my chest and just let her cry. It's all I could do. I lightly tugged at a frayed thread in a hole in her jeans. Then I realized they were the same jeans she'd worn last week.

"Hey… Don't you need to do laundry soon?" I asked softly, trying to distract her.

She sniffled and nodded against me. "I'll… I'll call Sara tomorrow…" She yawned, and I stood, pulling her up with me.

"Let's go to bed…"

She nodded, and I led her back to the bedroom. I didn't bother changing clothes, just flopped haphazardly onto the bed so she'd laugh, but I only got a small smile. I sighed and patted beside me invitingly. She slowly laid down and turned away from me. I waited a minute, hoping she'd turn over, but she never did. I sighed and scooted closed, curling against her back and pulling her against me.

I closed my eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. Knowing how terrible she felt and that I knew why, but couldn't do anything more about it, kept me awake. I knew she wasn't sleeping either. Every time her breathing would deepen and even out she would suddenly jerk and spend another ten minutes crying. I didn't have to see inside her head to know what she was dreaming.

After about an hour she began to sob softly and buried her face in the pillow, trying to muffle the sound. She didn't want to wake me. I gritted my teeth and tried to think of a way to tell her. I had to tell her.

Finally she got up to leave the room, but I stopped her. She jumped when I grabbed her wrist, a soft squeak escaping her throat. I smiled apologetically and sat up. "I need to tell you something."

She sat back down on the edge of the bed but didn't turn to face me. "What?" she asked in barely a whisper. I swallowed hard and sighed, running my hand through my hair as I tried to get the nerve. "What's the matter?"

"Umm… I'm not really sure how to…" I sighed again and took her hand, forcing her to turn toward me. "Tonight I…uh…I'm…I attacked Nick."

She shook her head slightly, confused. "Why?"

"He…umm…he said…" I shook my head and just reached into my pocket. "He had these…"

She hesitantly took them from me and in the dim light she recognized the red lace. "Oh God…"   
Her head fell and her shoulders shook with the force of the sobs that escaped her. I pulled her onto my lap and rocked her gently, soothing her hair.

"I'm so sorry Will…" I pressed my lips gently to her temple and gasped at the images it let into my head. She now had a face to put with the act, forcing her to relive it all. The intensity of the panic and anger she felt made me want to rip his head off even more.

"You can't…"

It was so quiet I almost missed it. I pulled her back from me slightly to look at her. She knew what I wanted. "Why the hell not?"

She stiffened, and I knew I was scaring her, but I couldn't seem to reign in my rage. "Because you don't need to go to prison. I don't need you to go to prison…" She leaned back against my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me.

"Well I won't get caught. And he definitely is not getting away with just a punch in the face."

"No. You can't. We'll go to the police."

"The police aren't enough."

"They'll have to be."

"They can't be. All the evidence is gone already. But god… Just the thought of his hands on you makes me want to snap his neck."

"But you can't…"

"I won't get caught. And even if I did, it wouldn't be hard to get out of it…"

"That's wrong."

"Well so is he."

"But that's him. Don't stoop to his level. Only bad things can happen then. And he's already in a coma. You've put him out of commission until at least the end of the show. After that… I just won't go back."

"Yes you will."

"No… I don't have to. Plus I've already had to drop out of school for the semester, and if such terrible things are going to happen in the theatre, then I need something to fall back on."

"You have to stay with the theatre. You love it. And Erin would get mad."

"Erin would understand."

I gritted my teeth for a long moment to keep from yelling at her. "Fine," I bit out, still harsh. "Do whatever you want."

She sighed. "Thank you… But please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. Him on the other hand…"

"No. There's nothing we can do."

"Nothing you can do…"

"Lucas…"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't without making her upset. But I would do something. Anything. That son of a bitch would pay. I rocked her gently until she fell completely asleep, than laid her down, my mind continuously working on a plan.

I woke up to an empty bed and a dark room. I looked at the clock, which read 3:47. I could hear the TV in the living room so I got up and went out to check on her. She was curled up on the end of the couch watching reruns of The Golden Girls on Lifetime. I sat down beside her and she jumped, dropping the remote.

"You okay?"

She sat up and picked up the remote, nodding. "Yeah… Just can't sleep."

"Can't or won't?"

She hesitated and stared at the floor. "Both?"

I pulled her against my side and ruffled her already tangled hair. "You need to sleep or you'll be even more of a zombie…"

She elbowed me in the stomach, but laughed softly. "I'm not a zombie," she mock wined.

"Yeah you are. You're my little zombie." I poked her in the stomach and she laughed again, but the moment of joy didn't last long.

"Maybe… But I'm not really a zombie, am I? I don't mean to be." She turned away, staring at the floor, ashamed again.

I frowned and lifted her chin to look at me. "No. You're just hurt. You need time to heal…"

She laid against my shoulder and started crying again. I carefully lifted her into my arms and walked toward the bedroom. She didn't even protest. I laid her on the bed and climbed in beside her, pulling her close and humming until she fell asleep again.

The next time I woke, the bed was empty again, but this time the room was flooded with light. I got up to close the curtains so I could go back to sleep, but saw a full laundry basket at the foot of the bed that wasn't there before. I looked around again, and the cordless phone wasn't in its cradle. I opened the door and there stood Will, about to open it herself.

"You're up…" she said, almost disappointedly.

"Yeah. And so are you. What's going on?"

"I'm gonna go spend the day with Sara. Get some laundry done. She'll be here in a few minutes…" She fiddled absently with her clothes, avoiding eye contact.

"That's fine. Did you want me to be asleep when you left?"

"No! Uh…no… I was coming to wake you up…" She nervously wrapped her arms around herself.

"Come here." I pulled her against me, tucking her head under my chin, and swayed slightly. "You're okay. I'm not mad or anything. You have no reason to be scared." She sniffed softly and nodded against me, but I knew it was halfhearted. "Do you need me to help you get your stuff together?"

She shook her head, still leaning heavily against me. "No. I think I've got it."

"Okay. When will you be back?"

"I don't know… Some time tonight, probably. Sara said we need girl time…"

I laughed, but she only remained somber. I pressed my nose to her hair for a moment then leaned down by her ear. "Promise me something?" A nod was my only answer. "Promise me…that it's not gonna be like this forever…" It wasn’t what I had wanted to say. I don’t know what I had wanted to say. Something more encouraging than that.

She finally looked up at me, but she only saddened, making me wonder what my face looked like. I tried to smile but it changed nothing. I leaned down and gently kissed her, hoping maybe that would make her smile, but received the opposite effect. She shoved me away roughly and stepped away, her eyes wide and her breathing rapid.

I stepped toward her but she only inched further across the hall. "Oh shit, Will. I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"No… It's fine. I'm okay… It's okay…" She trailed off, staring at the floor, and wrapped her arms around herself again. I ran my hands over my face and leaned against the wall. Of course she's not okay with that kind of stuff! She was raped for Christ's sake! I growled to myself and dropped my head back against the wall, feeling like an ass.

A soft knock came from the door, and Thor started barking. Will ran to get it, or maybe just away from me, so I went into the bedroom to grab her basket. As I picked it up, I noticed on top of all the clothes lay those same red panties. I quickly plucked them off and dropped them into the trash can. The last thing she needs is something like that reminding her.

I carried the basket out to the living room where Will and Sara stood talking. She walked over to me, already with her shoes on, and reached out to take the basket. Even though she had it, I still held on.

"I'll see you tonight?"

She nodded, staring intensely down at the basket. "I'll call you."

"Okay." I let go of the basket, but she didn't move away. Instead, she leaned up on her tip toes and pecked my cheek lightly. She didn't look at me when she pulled away, but I could feel her anxiety. She quickly turned away and followed Sara out the door.

"Have fun…" I called, just a second too late.

\----------

Will

"So…? What happened to the hot make out sessions I heard so much about?"

I sighed and shrugged. I wasn't sure if I should tell her what'd happened. She'd react worse than Lucas had.

"What? Trouble in paradise?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Just drop it, okay?"

She looked over at me as we pulled up to a red light. "Are you okay?"

I sunk down in my seat under her concerned gaze. "I…kinda…"

"Spill."

"I… Later… I don't wanna talk about it right now…"

"Fine. But later."

She pulled into the lot and we made our way inside. At first I thought it'd be nice to be home, but it didn't feel that way. It's like it wasn't home anymore. Home was with Lucas.

I put my clothes in the laundry room down the hall, and we settled in to watch some movies and eat chocolate. We'd burned through two romantic comedies and three pints of Ben & Jerry's before my laundry was done and I could pack a bag. We ordered a pizza for lunch and once we finished, she paused the third movie to force answers out of me.

Luckily the phone rang, and I rushed to answer it. What I heard, though, made my heart sink.

"Hello?"

"Willa?"

"Mom?"

"We need you to come home. Your dad's really sick. We don't know how much longer he…" She trailed off in sobs, and I laid down the phone.

"Sara? I need your car. I have to go home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are still a bit heavy, so caveat lector...

Chapter 13

Will

It's normally a six and a half hour drive from New York back to Browns Mill, West Virginia. I left my apartment at 1:45 P.M. I arrived home at seven o'clock on the dot. When it's a life or death situation, speed limits, and even the limits of a car, can be broken. It's lucky Sara had good brakes, or I would've smashed into the back of Matt's car. I think I even left the lights on in my hurry to get inside.

Never in my life had the three flights of stairs up to my parents' room been so long and intimidating. Even running up them it felt like it took forever. I finally reached the open door, already in tears, and looking in on everyone standing around the bed. Charlie waved me in and pointed to the empty chair at the bedside, awaiting my turn in it; last to arrive.

Daddy opened his eyes as I sat down and took his hand, letting out a tired sigh. "Hey there Princess… You made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world…" I forced a smile, but I know it was sad and awkward.

"Mama told me about your show. I'm so proud of you…"

I had to swallow the lump in my throat before I could respond. "Thank you." I laid my head on the bed, and he ruffled my hair slightly. "I love you Daddy…"

"I love you too Mina Grace…" Despite everyone in the room, it was just us in that moment. "Sing something for me?"

I nodded slightly and contemplated what to sing. I sighed and took a deep breath, beginning my aria from the show, fighting my voice even. The few minutes it took me to sing _Think of Me_ were much too short and yet too long, too late. As my voice faded on the final bar, the room fell silent, everyone watching closely.

No breath. Inhale, exhale, nothing. A broken sob cut the air, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. It was when Greg wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me from the chair that I realized it was me. I glanced around at my broken family and hung my head. 

My world can go no further to hell now…

I sat on the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the black screen of the TV. It'd been two hours, and the ambulance had just left. Not much had been said, only phone calls made to family and friends, the funeral home. An email to the newspaper. Never had I regretted being away from home so much. And recently I'd been neglecting them even more. Blowing off phone calls, not answering emails. I was so caught up in Lucas…

Morning came as a shock. Not only had I forgotten where I was, but I'd forgotten everything. As I gradually became cognizant of my surroundings, the sadness that settled around me was devastating. I pulled my knees up to my chest in an attempt to keep myself from falling apart as the loneliness and pain shredded me inside.

I looked at the clock and reached over for the phone from the bedside stand. I dialed slowly, hoping Sara hadn't left for work yet. It rang four times before she hastily answered, breathing heavily. I couldn't say one word before I began to cry.

"Hello? Hello?"

"He's gone…" I managed to whisper between gasping breaths.

"Oh God. Will, I'm so sorry. Is everyone okay? Do you need me to come?"

I shook my head, but after a moment realized I actually had to say something. "No. It's… It's fine. Go to work. The…funeral…is tomorrow, but don't call off work. Besides… You don't have a way to get here anyway."

"Oh yeah… You have my car…" She laughed, and I smiled reflexively, but it didn't linger long.

"Yeah… I just figured I should tell you what's happened."

"Yeah. Well, just take care, okay? Everything's gonna be okay. Give my condolences to your family."

"Okay… Bye."

"Bye."

I stared down at the phone for a long minute before dialing again. This time a grumpy Erin answered.

"What?"

I flinched. "Did I wake you?" I asked meekly at her snapping.

"Huh? Will? Where were you last night?"

"I had to come home…"

"Home where?"

"Back to West Virginia. My dad… My dad…" I couldn't finish the sentence, my throat constricted, and my mouth dry. I must've made some noise to indicate I was crying because her tone became concerned.

"What about your dad, Sweetie?"

I sniffled and swallowed hard, squeezing my eyes shut. "He… He passed away last night…"

"Oh God. I'm so sorry."

Once again I found myself nodding and had to remind myself that it couldn't be heard over the phone. "Yeah…"

"I suppose you won't be back for a while then?"

"Umm… I need to be here for a few days at least. For the funeral."

"It's okay. We can have Gennie open the show, and you can take over when you get back. Take care of yourself, okay? Rest. Everyone need time to grieve."

"Yeah. Thanks…"

"It's no problem. Take care."

"Mmhmm…"

I hung up the phone and sighed, laying back down and curling up on my side. I stared out the window at the beginning of a beautiful, sunny day. How can the world be happy when everything is so horrible?

\----------

Lucas

I opened my eyes to meet the big dark brown ones of Thor as he was licking my face. I jerked up on the couch and looked around. The room was bright, the table lamp still turned on, and the door still unlocked. I looked at the clock, and it was already afternoon.

"Shit…"

I ran a hand over my face, clearing the sleep from my eyes, and got up, heading for the bedroom. Maybe she just didn't bother…

I looked at the empty bed and growled. She didn't come home. She didn't even call. I sat on the side of the bed and picked up the phone, figuring I'd call, until I realized that I didn't have the number. I tapped the receiver against my chin as I thought. Well she called yesterday… I pushed the redial button and waited through the rings, but "Mario's Pizza." was not what I expected to hear. I forgot that I'd ordered pizza last night. It sucks not having her here to cook…

I laid down the phone and sighed. "So I'll go get her."

I quickly pulled on clean clothes and headed for the car, letting Thor out in the process. The drive seemed so much longer alone, and as the time drug on I became more and more anxious, a terrible feeling settling in my stomach.

I parked in the lot and rushed inside and up to their apartment. I knocked on the door and waited impatiently, then knocked again. Still no answer. Maybe they're still asleep… I pounded my fist on the door and called for both of them, but there was still no answer. No one was there. The door was locked and no one was home. Sara may've been at work, but why wouldn't Will be here?

I checked my watch and paced the hallway. Where would she be if she's not here and not home? Rehearsal doesn't start till four and she doesn't have another job. Maybe she went to work with Sara? But why would she want to do that? What does Sara even do? Damn it! If I knew I could go ask her… When does she get off? If I have to wait all day I'll go crazy…

214978...214979...214980...

"What are you doing?"

I looked up from beating my head against the wall at a very confused looking Sara and scrambled to my feet. "Where's Will?"

"Where-… What do you mean 'Where's Will?' Didn't she call you?"

"No. Well maybe. Damn! I don't know. I've been waiting here all day. I should've been home. Damn it…"

Sara sighed and unlocked the door. "Come inside, and I'll explain."

I followed her into the dark apartment and realized I had no idea what time it was. I looked at my watch and it was twelve after nine. I'd been waiting for nearly eight hours. I'm such a fucking idiot. Sara sat down at the small table in the kitchenette and motioned for me to join her.

"Will's mom called yesterday afternoon. Apparently her dad had taken a turn for the worst, and they were calling in the family. She had to go home. She called me this morning to tell me he passed last night. The funeral's tomorrow."

I stared at her blankly for a moment as it sunk in. "I had no idea…"

"I figured you'd be the first she'd call. She must be taking it so hard."

I stared down at the table. This was the last thing she needed. First what Nick did and now this… She shouldn't be alone. But she's not. She's with her family… But I should be there too. "Where does she live?"

Sara sighed and took out a piece of paper, jotting down directions as she spoke. "Take interstate 71 all the way into Maryland, then merge onto 81. Take exit 4 onto 70, then 1-A onto 68 toward Cumberland. Follow that all the way to Morgantown and take exit 4. Turn left onto 7 and follow that into Reedsville. You'll get to this big four way right past a Dairy Queen. Go straight through. Go through Arthurdale till you hit another big four way by a gas station. Turn left, and it's the first driveway on the right, goes down over the hill. It's a six and a half hour trip, so you may want to find a place to stay for the night. Harrisburg's about half way, so…"

"Thanks." I took the directions from her and left without another word. The place she described was dangerously close to somewhere I never planned to go back to.

I rushed home and packed a bag, making sure to bring funeral clothes. Sara was right about stopping. Even with having slept most of the day I was getting tired by the time I reached Harrisburg, but I still kept going. By the time I reached Hagerstown, though, I was out of cigarettes and energy. I stopped at a gas station and got directions to a motel where I could sleep off the rest of the night.

The next morning I woke to realize I'd slept longer than I'd planned. I jumped in the shower and pulled on the suit I would never wear if I didn't have to. I was back on the road by nine, though, and speeding toward her home. The closer I got, the more familiar the surroundings became, and as I pulled down the drive to the large white farmhouse a sick sense of irony twisted my stomach. 

This place continues to ruin lives…

It would take an idiot to not realize no one was there, though. The funeral must've already begun. I pulled away from the house again and made my way to the only cemeteries I knew of in the area as it began to rain. Both were empty and un-prepped for burial. Only then did I remember that there were countless private cemeteries maintained by churches all over the county. I reached for my cigarettes, but once again they were gone, doing nothing for my nerves.

I pulled into the local Dairy Mart and went in for more nicotine and some chocolate. Luckily I picked up the day's edition of the Post and hit pay dirt.

"Charles Michael "Chuck" Carter Sr. will lie in repose at Rotruck Lobb Funeral Home in Reedsville from 8-10 this morning. A service will be held at 11 o'clock, and he will be laid to rest at noon in Arthurdale Cemetery in Independence."

I paid the cashier and jumped back into the car. The radio clock read 11:52 so I drove straight toward the cemetery. I pulled up along the street so as not to obstruct the procession and watched the sad scene through the rain streaked window. Even from here, in the car, I could hear her singing.

"Help me say… Goodbye."

I could hear it in her voice that she was crying. I hunted through the car for a coat or an umbrella or something, but came up empty handed. Oh well. I don't really like this suit anyway. I climbed out of the car and made my way across the wet grass toward Will and her family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are still a bit heavy, so caveat lector...

Chapter 14

Will

This time when I woke up the sky was grey and subdued, threatening rain at any moment. I quickly showered and pulled on an old black dress, before going downstairs. This morning there was no breakfast. No noisy chatter, no dishes clinking. Charlie and Greg sat silently at the table and Matt came down the stairs behind me, carrying a sleepy Sally on his hip.

We all stood around the kitchen for about five minutes before finally Pete led our teary eyed mother down the stairs. We all crowded into the hall to gather coats and umbrellas before heading out and piling into cars, the ride to the funeral home tense and silent.

Once we arrived, the home director led us up to the casket. There were mumbles of "He looks so good… So peaceful…" from everyone, but to me, he didn't look like my daddy. His face looked fallen back, sunken in, and he was so pale, his expression so solemn. I'm really not sure who, but it took three of my brothers to keep me from crumpling to the floor. They practically carried me to the other end of the room and sat me in a chair with a box of tissues, taking turns trying to soothe me.

Eventually my tears dried up, and I took Sally out into the lobby to play until time for the service. Even then I sat in the back where I couldn't see into the casket. During the service it began to rain, and as the preacher said his last words, the rain was the only sound to break the sad silence. Afterwards we all climbed silently back into the cars and drove toward the cemetery.

Pete held the umbrella over me as we made our way over the soggy grass to the plot. "You know you don't have to sing."

I sighed, steeling myself and looking straight ahead. "Yes I do. It's what he would've wanted. And I want to do it for him."

We watched silently as they placed the casket down on the lowering thing, and then all eyes fell on me. I stepped up in front of the crowd, taking a deep breath and beginning _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_. Though I'd managed to keep from crying until then, the words of the song cut straight through me and the tears started falling. My voice cracked on the last note of "goodbye," forcing me to cut off early. I hung my head silently and stepped away, allowing the director to lower the casket.

I watched in despair as Greg and Charlie began to shovel the dirt back into the hole atop Daddy. As if it knew, the wind picked up, causing the rain to pelt my face and making any umbrella useless. It may've been August, but I felt so cold in that moment. A sudden hand of my back made me jump and whirl around, hell bent on protecting myself.

I blinked and stared blankly at Lucas. What is he doing here? He didn't know. Unless Sara told him, but she even didn't know the details. How did he? He smiled apologetically, though his eyes were sad. I threw my arms around his waist and cried into his shirt, thanking God for whatever miracle brought him to me. It may've been somewhat wrong, but at that moment I needed him more than anything.

He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back and rocking gently in an attempt to calm me. I looked up at him and around at everyone else. No one seemed to notice he'd even arrived, all wrapped up in their own grief. By now it was only my family left, waiting for the boys to finish their labor. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we made our way back to the cars and headed home.

While everyone went to their respective parts of the house to change, I just sat on the couch, dripping wet and in a surreal daze, staring out the window. I felt the couch sink beside me as someone sat down, and was pulled into a shoulder. The sense of comfort and safety that settled over me told me who it was, and I closed my eyes.

"You should go dry off before you get sick."

"So should you…" I mumbled without opening my eyes.

"I don't get sick."

"So?"

He stood and pulled me up with him. "Go upstairs and change. I'll get my stuff and be up in a minute."

I sighed and nodded, then trudged up the stairs to my room. I stripped off my wet dress and pulled on a pair of old jeans and an oversized t-shirt that wasn't really mine. I laid across my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I heard him walk in and change, but didn't look at him until he sat on the edge of the bed. I pushed myself up to lay on the pillows so he could lay beside me.

"You aren't mad at me, are you? I'm sorry I didn't call. Everything was so crazy, and I was really out of it, and I'm sorry. I lo…lost the number, but I wanted to call. I'm sorry for worrying you."

He only stared up at the ceiling and sighed. "You know… I went through four packs of cigarettes because of you…"

I blinked and tilted my head to the side, confused, and he turned onto his side and pulled me into his chest, letting me know I was forgiven. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"Staying with me…"

The room fell into silence for a few minutes, the only sound the rain and our breathing. Finally I looked up at him, and he was sound asleep. A weak smile touched my lips, but fell away as I felt the exhaustion wash over me, too. I heard my brother come to the door and knock, but couldn't find the energy to answer. He opened the door.

"Hey Willa? Nevermind…"

The first thing I noticed when I began to wake up was the absolute silence of everything. The rain had stopped, and the house was peaceful. The second thing I noticed was the light tingly sensation traveling up my arm from my hand. I smiled to myself and gently squeezed his hand.

"Awake already?"

I looked up at him. "Why? Would you prefer me to stay asleep?"

"Nope."

I laid my head back against his shoulder and sighed. "Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

"I…Nevermind…" I shook my head, trying to dismiss the fact that I'd said anything.

"What?"

I shook my head again. "Nevermind. I forgot what I was going to say…"

"Okay then."

I buried my face in the pillows so he wouldn't see my frustrated blush and growled softly at myself. I'm such a wimp. Suddenly he poked me in the side, and I jumped, almost falling off the small bed.

"Don't growl at me," he mock scolded while laughing.

I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. "Not you… Me." I peeked up at him through my fingers.

"I know." He sighed and pursed his lips in thought, and I recognized it as something he picked up from me. The thought made me smile. "I guess meeting your family's gonna be kinda awkward, since I showed up uninvited."

Thank you subject change! I shook my head and squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine. The circumstanced don't exactly call for propriety…"

"Let's just hope they don't hate me."

"They couldn't possibly hate you."

He laughed. "Don't be so sure."

"Why?" I tilted my head and looked up at him quizzically.

"I'm not very likeable…"

"Says you…"

"Well, before you, I didn't have any friends."

"Yeah you did. I know you did."

"Thor doesn't count."

I rolled my eyes. "Well what about that one guy…" He looked away nervously so I stopped.

"He was more of an…associate…"

"Ooookay… Well what about-"

"Just drop it, okay? No friends."

"Jeez… Fine, Mr. Pushy. But anyway, if you wanna have friends, you have to let people like you."

"Do you like me?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course I do. But then again, I'm obligated…" The look of shock on his face was priceless, and I burst out laughing. "I was kidding!"

He frowned at me and mock pouted, turning away. "My loneliness and social dysfunction are not funny."

"Okay. It's not funny."

He turned back to me and grinned. "Good." I sighed and nodded, lowering my gaze as my laughter faded. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked softly without looking up.

"You smile for one minute and then you’re back to not smiling," his tone equally as soft.

He kissed my forehead lightly, and I tensed at the suddenness of the gesture, then immediately berated myself for letting something so small upset me. "You keep making me forget, but then I remember…"

"Then stop remembering," he whispered against my hair.

"I can't…" I buried my face in his shoulder.

He pulled me tight against him and gently played with my hair. "I'm sorry I upset you."

I bit my lip and shook my head against him. "You didn't. It's not your fault. Bad things just seem to gravitate toward me anymore…"

"At least since you met me…"

I looked up at him, ignoring my tear filled eyes. "No. These things would've happened no matter what. It's because of you that I've held on this long…"

"Really?"

The hope in his voice both tugged at my heart and made me sick. How can I keep forcing him to suffer with me when he's suffered so much already? I swallowed the lump in my throat, but couldn't make my voice work, so I nodded and hoped it was enough. I let go of his hand and reached up to brush my fingers across the side of his face gently. He laid his hand over mine and reached up with the other to wipe my tears away. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.  
"I… I'm sorry…"

"What is there to be sorry for?" I whispered.

"Everything that has happened to you this week…"

I sighed and looked up at him. "It's okay. I told you it's not your fault."

"I know, but still… I hate seeing you like this."

I sighed and looked away. "I know. I'm sorry… But thank you."

"It's okay…" He sighed, sounding resigned.

I looked up at him "I mean it."

"So do I."

I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. "I…I…I don't know what… Maybe we should go downstairs now…"

"Maybe in a minute."

I sighed and closed my eyes as he started playing with my hair, soothing me. I heard him sigh as he pressed his face into my hair.

"We sigh a lot."

I looked up at him blankly and burst out laughing. "That was about the most random thing to say ever."

"I had to make you laugh," he said, grinning like an idiot.

"Well you succeeded." I bit my lip to try and lessen my giggles.

He stretched, still smiling. "Think we should go now?"

"Probably…" I sat up and combed my fingers through my hair as my smile began to fade.

"Here comes the fun part."

I put on the best fake smile I could before turning toward him. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

He stooped down by the bed to fish a t-shirt out of his suitcase. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my brush. I worked the tangles out of my hair as I watched him bounce on the bed in the mirror, the old springs creaking obscenely.

"You seem a bit anxious." I laid my brush back down in the process of turning and accidentally knocked down an old play bill. Before I could pick it up he'd already snatched it and was thumbing through it on the bed.

I sat beside him and looked over at it. 'The Majestic Theatre presents Andrew Lloyd Webber's _The Phantom of the Opera_ , January 9, 1988.' He flipped to the cast pages and located his picture.  
"I looked like such a dork with my hair slicked back."

"Yeah you did. But in a way, it was kinda sexy, too…" I reached over to push his hair back. "How long were you in it before Crawford came back?"

He shrugged indignantly. "Only the first two shows."

"I guess it's a good thing I went to opening night, then…" He looked at me questioningly, so I continued. "My dad promised to take me to a Broadway show for my birthday, but at the time we didn't have the money. By January, though, we did, and this is what I wanted to see. Afterwards, though, I was obsessed with it. Singing the songs and dancing around the house. I wouldn't answer to anything but 'Christine' for, I think, two weeks. I was always waiting for my phantom to come take me away. Daddy always said he'd be too old for me by the time I grew up…"

"I guess he never knew how wrong he was…"

He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah… But I guess I wasn't."

He leaned in and kissed me lightly. Though gentle and brief, the action still made me tense and tremble slightly. And his frown as he pulled away told me he knew. I sighed and hung my head, ashamed of myself. He reached over and lightly ruffled my hair, as if to say it was okay, but I grabbed his hand. Quickly, before I could talk myself out of it, I leaned forward and kissed him, forcing myself to linger until he pulled away.

"I guess we better get downstairs."

I opened my eyes to see him stand up and hung my head yet again. Another failure. I looked up when I felt a light tug on my hand. He smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Come on. You lead the way."

I laughed softly and sighed, forcing a small smile as I stood and led him down the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are still a bit heavy, so caveat lector...

Chapter 15

Lucas

I gently rubbed her hand with my thumb as she led me down the stairs, trying to get her to relax. It didn't help. She actually seemed to get more tense as we got closer to the living room. As we walked in I knew why.

Any chatter there'd been before stopped abruptly and four mischievous pairs of eyes fell on us. She looked at me over her shoulder with an expression of mixed terror and worry. She pulled me toward the couch as her brothers began to whisper together conspiratorially.

"Well of course it has to be serious. She actually brought him home…"

She groaned and dropped her head against my shoulder, hiding her face. I kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at me resignedly. I smiled reassuringly, but she just sighed.

"So who exactly is your new boyfriend, Willa?"

She tensed, and we looked toward her brothers, who stared back expectantly. She sighed and rolled her eyes, taking my hand. "This is Lucas, and as of this moment I am forbidding any playing of twenty questions."

They all groaned, and I looked at her confused. "What's twenty questions?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Okay…" I shook off the thought and looked back to her brothers. "And you are?"

Will sighed and started introducing them, probably not trusting them to do it themselves. "This is Gregory, my little brother, and Peter and Matthew and Charles are all older." Each raised his hand as she indicated to them. "And they're all going to act their ages while we're here."

She stared them down, and they all looked extremely guilty. I laughed reminiscently at the sibling antics. "Nice to meet you."

The room fell into relative peace as her brothers went back to fighting over the N 64. Watching made me wish I'd had a brother to bicker with. Maybe then I wouldn't have been such an ass to my sister.

I looked around the familiar room and sighed. I remembered when she first started getting sick. I'd called her a baby and told her to stop complaining. She tried to be tough and stand up to me, and didn't tell Mom she was getting sick. If it weren't for my being a dick, she may've survived.  
I sighed and shook the thought and looked down at Will, who seemed to be completely ignoring everything and staring out the window. I was about to say something to bring her out of her reverie when her brothers piped up again.

"So, uh, Lucas… What are your intentions for my baby sister?"

I looked over at them, but before I could answer Will had snapped out of it and threw a pillow at the one I suppose had spoken.

"Shut up Charlie."

So it was Charlie… I grinned and pulled Will closed to me. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Will turned and looked at me in shock and smacked my leg, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh. She stopped, however, when her other brothers started paying attention to the exchange. She tensed up and looked at me with genuine fear.

"Umm…" She glanced around frantically, looking for an excuse. "It stopped raining. I wanna go for a walk."

She practically vaulted off the couch, pulling me with her with a death grip on my hand. She practically drug me out the front door and sighed in relief.

"What was that for?"

"No. Just no. You do not know my brothers. You should never give them ammo like that."

"Okay."

She smiled ruefully and started walking through the wet grass, swinging our hands between us. We strolled aimlessly around the side of the house, and the familiarity tore at me.

"It feels strange to be back here…"

She looked at my puzzled. "It's just the back yard. Nothing strange about it. Nothing's gonna try to bite you or anything."

I laughed and sighed wistfully. "No. I meant…this place. It's been so long…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I…uh…I grew up here."

"No. You couldn't have. This house had been empty for years before my great grandparents bought it and built onto it. It'd originally been-"

"One big room downstairs and two upstairs."

"…yeah… But it'd been empty for almost thirty years. Since around…"

"1875?"

"Oh… But then…" She shook her head. "That's sickeningly ironic."

"Tell me about it."

I pulled her against my side as we continued to silently traverse the yard. She was tense and I knew she wanted to ask me something, but I didn't press her. I didn't take long for her to broach it herself.

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Being here…then. With the war and everything."

"Well. I don't really remember. I was four when the war started, and it didn't really affect us much here. The closest the fighting came was Philippi, and that's still a ways off. We didn't even get word until it was over with. At one point Dad did enlist, though, and in the midst of that Gracie was born. Talk about a surprise when he came home."

"Gracie?"

"My sister."

"Hmm. You never told me her name before."

"Oh. Well Graciella Marie Black was born May 2nd, 1863. Dad wasn't back till January '65 and he wasn't too pleased."

"I bet. Did he accuse your mom of being unfaithful?"

"No. He knew she'd never do anything like that. He was really just mad he hadn't been there. They'd figured they couldn't have any more kids, since I was already six."

"Wow."

"Mmhmm…" By now we'd wandered toward the pond, and I stopped, plopping down in the wet grass and pulling her onto my lap. She laughed a little and relaxed against me. "So ask me something else."

"Umm… I don't know. Just tell me anything."

"Well…" I turned around and pointed to a tree about fifty yards behind us. "My first dog is buried under that tree. He died when I was fifteen. Bit by a snake."

"Hmm. My cat's buried there. But I was ten, and she got hit by a car."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, smiling dismissively. "It was a long time ago. What else?"

I pointed across the property to the left at a tree with a homemade swing hanging from it. "Dad and I made that for Gracie when she was four. I was twelve and so excited to get to help with a big project."

"When I was four I was playing on it and one of the ropes snapped. I broke my right arm."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Six weeks in a cast and two years afraid of that damned thing." She laughed at her sarcasm and fell silent. I didn't have to look to know she was frowning. I looked around for something to distract her again.

"That stable wasn't there, though," I said, pointing across the pond and to the left. "We kept our one horse in the barn."

"That poor horse." She shook her head derisively, and we laughed. "Actually, the stable's older than the barn now."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in middle school there was a big thunderstorm, and it burned down. We were only lucky it'd been raining all day first or the whole yard would've caught with it."

I hummed a response, and we lapsed back into silence. I watched the wisps of fog lift off the surface of the pond as she absently played with my hands in her lap. Suddenly she jumped up and started tugging on my arm.

"Come on. I wanna go for a ride."

"A ride where?"

"In the woods, duh." She pointed up the hill to the right as she started dragging me toward the stable.

"Wait. You mean horses? I haven't ridden a horse in ages…"

"But you have ridden before. So then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Well no, but…"

"Relax. It's just like riding a bike. You can't forget."

She pushed open the heavy door and went straight into the third stall, leaving me standing just inside the door a little lost. The building was warm and smelled mostly of hay, but there was definitely the underlying scent of shit that made me wanna run back outside. She poked her head back out of the stall and pointed down the row.

"Two down is Charlie's horse Chip. You can ride him."

I sighed and headed deeper into the structure, stopping to peek in on her. She was smiling sweetly as she nuzzled against the nose of a pretty dark brown mare. She looked happy again, and I'd give anything to stay in that moment forever. Unfortunately, she chose that second to turn and look at me, and apparently I didn't look too happy because she frowned. I smiled hopefully, but she just brushed past me to grab a saddle.

"Go ahead in and get acquainted, and I'll be in in a minute to saddle him."

I sighed and shook my head at her mood change, knowing I'd caused it. I turned and trudged to the stall she'd indicated and opened it to reveal a pale brown horse with dark spots. I walked in and patted his neck lightly, and he snuffled at my hair unfamiliarly. I left him to his devices as I waited for Will, hoping he didn't bite me.

Finally she came in and saddled him, then went back to her own horse. I mounted him, holding my breath till I was sure he wouldn't buck me off. My relationship with horses hadn't been so great for the past century of so. Finally, I gathered up the reigns and met her at the door.

"Ready?" she asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"I guess."

She smiled mischievously suddenly. "Then try to keep up." She kicked her horse into a gallop and took off.

I grumbled under my breath and kicked Chip into gear, chasing after. At least it didn't look like he hated me.

I caught up with her and watched her closely as she directed her horse through the trees. She seemed happy again, carefree. This time I made sure to smile with her. Suddenly she veered off the well-worn trail, and I had to jerk Chip to a stop before I could follow her. When I emerged from the trees, I was awestruck by what I saw.

We'd reached the top of a hill, and the edge on which we stood sloped steeply down, leaving an opening that revealed an incredible view of the countryside. There were a few more houses in the scape, but otherwise it was just the same as I remembered.

I'd discovered it one afternoon hunting ginseng the summer before I was changed. Luckily I'd been old enough to be struck by the beauty or it wouldn't have mattered. I decided this place was special and I wasn't going to show it to anyone. I wanted to save it to share with someone just as special. It figures that she'd find it first.

"I found this on a ride a few years ago and couldn't stop coming back. It's so beautiful, so peaceful." I came out of my thoughts and looked over her, and she was looking at me expectantly. "Don't tell me you've been here before, too."

"Okay. I won't."

She rolled her eyes and I tried not to laugh as I edged Chip closer so I could hold her hand. She looked down then back up at me.

"Okay. Tell me." I laughed and launched into the memories I'd just been immersed in. By the time I finished she was blushing slightly and smiled sheepishly. "You'd really wanna share it with me?"

"Of course."

I raised our joined hands and kissed the back of hers lightly. She smiled sadly and turned away.

"It'll rain again soon…" she mumbled, trying to change the subject.

"Let it."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before the first few drops of rain began to pelt my face. I released her hand and took back the reigns, letting her lead us back toward the stables as the storm began to rage.


End file.
